


HOW MUCH WILL THE REPAIR COST?

by Nimirie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Castiel no tiene nada de especial, se resume en ir a trabajar por la mañana y ver la televisión por la tarde. Todo es rutinario y normal, hasta que su querido automóvil comienza a hacer un extraño ruido al frenar. ¿Cuánto le costará repararlo? El llevar el vehículo al servicio no debería ser la gran cosa, no debería cambiar su vida... ¿o lo hará?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where is my Captain Kirk?

**Author's Note:**

> Con el beteo de Ruth, Robyn y de Vnik.

 

 

_1: This isn’t a noise, is a fucking hell._

Amaba su Toyota con todo el corazón. Podría no ser el mejor auto del mercado, no era el mejor equipado y definitivamente no era el más nuevo. Lo compró siete años atrás cuando logró juntar el dinero del enganche y lo pagó en tres años con el sueldo de la clínica. Por eso lo adoraba, porque era algo que le había costado conseguir y era el fruto del trabajo duro y constante de todos los días.

Pero tenía un pequeño ruido, cosa de nada, solamente sucedía cuando frenaba. Seguramente eso no era de importancia.

Salió a las cuatro de la tarde y manejó los dos kilómetros que lo separaban de la librería que pertenecía a su hermano. Ese día cerraría temprano para que pudieran visitar a su padre, era su cumpleaños y lo llevarían a comer a su restaurante favorito de la ciudad. Se estacionó frente al lugar y le mandó un mensaje al celular para avisarle. Diez minutos después su hermano cerraba la puerta a toda prisa y corría para llegar hasta el vehiculo.

-Castiel –dijo a modo de saludo su hermano mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del pasajero y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Gabe –respondió de la misma manera y puso en marcha el automóvil y salió a la circulación muy lentamente. Era un conductor muy responsable, de hecho el kilometraje era tan bajo porque sólo lo usaba para cosas específicas, como ir al trabajo y de regreso a su casa. Esta salida a casa de su padre y de regreso a la ciudad era algo extraordinario, en general no rompía su rutina y mucho menos entre semana.

-¿Algo nuevo en la clínica? –La pregunta era casual, sabía que no le costaba nada a su hermano comenzar a hablar de cada uno de sus pacientes, había cosas interesantes que escuchar y le gustaba que le contara.

-No, realmente no.

Gabriel lo miró de reojo, pensaba que últimamente estaba triste, no hacía las cosas como usualmente lo haría y la rutina se convertía en algo demasiado pesado. La luz roja del semáforo cambió antes de que llegara a la esquina y Castiel tuvo que frenar, provocando una especie de rechinido chirriante que invadió todo el vehículo.

-¿Qué demonios Castiel? –preguntó alarmado Gabriel, por fortuna no parecía que tuvieran problemas para frenar pero era preocupante que semejante traqueteó se originara durante la conducción del automóvil.

-Es el ruido del que te hablé, comenzó esta semana.

Su hermano no parecía preocupado, seguramente no llevaba una semana, más bien semanas. La mayoría de las veces si no era un problema médico, Castiel subestimaba la importancia de las cosas. Como la vez que la instalación eléctrica de su casa comenzó a calentar los contactos pero él pensó que era normal. Por fortuna el falso contacto no causó un incendio.

-Eso no es un ruido, es el condenado infierno –dijo dramáticamente.- Debes llevarlo al mecánico con urgencia.

-Tiene cita para el servicio el miércoles. –Castiel seguía concentrado en el tráfico de la ciudad, frenando con anticipación, sin hacer un solo movimiento brusco. Siempre era cuidadoso pero desde la aparición del ruido lo era mucho más.

-Vaya –respondió Gabriel y permaneció en silencio hasta que entraron en los suburbios y las casas comenzaron a parecer todas iguales.- El ruido, tiene semanas ¿verdad?

Castiel se detuvo paralelo a la banqueta y por supuesto, el ruido se apoderó de sus oídos. Apagó el motor y se quedó mirando el volante. Sabía que había actuado mal, que pensó “sólo faltan dos meses para el servicio” e ignoró la posible falla de su querido automóvil y se sentía muy culpable por eso. Además de todo, si se compara su manera de actuar con la de los pacientes de su clínica, era lo mismo, él los miraba decepcionado cuando ellos fallaban en ir a consulta al inicio de los síntomas y esperaban su cita para entonces querer que se les atendiera de todo al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento Gabe, pero su cita es el miércoles y espero encuentren el problema.

Gabriel no tenía más que decir, sabía que su hermano estaría de vacaciones así que no le preocupaba que anduviera más en un vehículo con problemas, cuando Castiel tenía vacaciones se encerraba en su departamento y sólo salía cuando la comida se terminaba. Lo cual para cualquier sería terrible, signo de depresión o algo peor. Pero en su hermano era normal, veía mucha televisión, comía más de lo que debía y escribía.

La velada siguió como planearon, su padre maldiciendo a ambos por ser irresponsables aunque lo decía con mucho cariño. A Gabriel por ser un lobo solitario manejando una librería y a Castiel por ser responsable con todo menos con su seguridad. Al final, cuando por fin llegó a su departamento, encendió la televisión y miró capítulos de su serie favorita hasta quedarse dormido en el sillón junto al gato, pensó que siempre sería así, que aquella era su vida y nunca nada cambiaría.

 

_2: Your life isn’t Netflix_

-¿Cuántas veces has visto esta jodida película?

La voz de su mejor amigo lo sorprendió a tal grado que saltó en el sofá en el que estaba atrincherado viendo por millonésima vez una de sus películas favoritas. Balthazar tenía llave de su departamento, esa copia que le das a una persona de mucha confianza en caso de emergencia, claro que él la usaba a su conveniencia. Había estado evitándolo, eran sus vacaciones y si quería enterrarse entre libros, series y películas mientras comía la quinta pizza de la semana, era enteramente su decisión.

-Muchas –respondió o más bien gruño porque su mejor amigo no pedía permiso para sentarse a su lado, tomar una rebanada fría de pizza o tomar de su vaso de refresco. ¿Por qué demonios este tipo era su mejor amigo? Bueno, tenía mucho que ver que era el único médico con capacidad para pensar de su clínica, que era suficientemente bueno para que lo contrataran en cualquier otro lado, pero muy a su pesar, le gustaba ayudar a las personas.

-Me gusta más la segunda –dijo después de disfrutar varios minutos en un silencio sólo con el sonido de la película.- Menos reflejo extraños en la pantalla.

Se echaron a reír de buena gana, compartieron la pizza y Castiel logró traer de la cocina otro vaso para no estar compartiendo el mismo. Al final, apagó la televisión y se preparó para el compromiso al que había aceptado ir, faltaba una hora y no era que Balthazar se preocupara por la puntualidad. Era un evento patrocinado por un laboratorio y ahí, habría comida, bebida y regalos, lo perfecto para atraer al gremio médico sin dudarlo. Le aburrían por completo.

Pero su mejor amigo daría una pequeña conferencia sobre lo excelente que era el medicamento patrocinador y lo buenos médicos que serían todos si comenzaban a recetarlo. No era elegante, sin embargo se vistió con uno de sus trajes buenos, una camisa blanca, chaleco negro.

-Si tan sólo te vistieras así todos los días.

Balthazar lo miraba desde la puerta de su habitación mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar a modo de aprobación. Jamás, eso era terminante, iría vestido así al trabajo. Nadie podría decir que su estilo era malo, simple, pero no malo. Un pantalón de vestir cualquiera, un camisa blanca y el saco que cambiaba por su bata blanca, la corbata de lado como siempre porque la echaba para atrás cuando revisaba a un paciente.

-Odias la gabardina, eso es todo. –Terminaba de acomodar su cabello o por lo menos que pareciera lo más acomodado posible.

-Por supuesto que la odio, pareces un hombre viejo cuando te la pones. –La vio colgada en el armario y tuvo ganas de deshacerse de ella lo más discretamente posible.

-Soy un hombre viejo.

-¡A los cuarenta años! –Gritó casi escandalizado y se acercó a su amigo para darle una sacudida que acomodara sus ideas.- Para nada jovencito, espera tener mi edad para comenzar a sentirte viejo.

-Tienes cuarenta y ocho.

La risa de Balthazar era contagiosa. Salieron del departamento y subieron al muy preciado Ford Mustang de su mejor amigo, automóvil que no tenía nada en común con su amado Toyota. Le gustaba sentarse en él y dejarse llevar, pensó que aunque no era por completo un clásico era muy bello.

Se sentó en un salón de fiestas acondicionado para dar una conferencia, no estaban el mejor hotel de la ciudad, pero no estaba mal. Tenía una copa en la mano, alguna clase de cocktail dulce que le habían ofrecido y del que no había más que probado un poco. Balthazar, como siempre, dueño de una labia inmensa, había atrapado a todos con su manera de hablar y ese acento británico que no se permitía perder por nada del mundo.

Tuvo que quedarse solo un buen rato, aprovechó para comer del bufete y mirar a las personas. Todos parecían cómodos, buenos trajes, bueno vestidos, todos perfectamente arreglados, platicando entre sí. A él no le gustaba eso, siempre había huido del deber de socializar con los colegas, había mucha falsedad y creía que la mayoría mentían y sentía más envidia que admiración.

-¿Castiel Novak?

La voz lo hizo dar media vuelta para quedar frente a una mujer de su edad, tal vez ligeramente más joven. Delgada, piel blanca, cabello marrón y una nariz recta que cuadraba con su rostro de líneas delicadas.

-¿Hannah?

El apellido se le escapaba. Era una compañera de la escuela, dos años de rotaciones por el hospital y el coincidir en casi todas las guardias. Sin embargo era sólo eso, una vieja compañera en la que no había pensado desde que la dejó de ver.

-Sí, veo que me recuerdas.

Ella habló mucho y Castiel asintió y le permitió que buscaran un lugar donde sentarse para seguir “platicando”. Balthazar los encontró eventualmente pero no hizo el intento por salvarlo, sólo le sonrió y volvió por donde había llegado. Traidor, pensó Castiel y permaneció escuchando el eterno recuento de la vida de Hannah.

Al día siguiente tenía que llevar su Toyota al servicio, consultó el reloj y eran casi las diez de la noche. Era estúpido pero tenía sueño, aunque no había hecho otra cosa que ver la televisión durante el día entero. Siempre había sido así, si por el fuera dormiría desde las cinco de la tarde.

-Fue muy bueno verte Hannah –intentó despedirse de la mujer con un simple apretón de manos pero ella lo sorprendió cuando con un movimiento rápido unió sus labios en un toque casto. Pensó que era todo, amigable, a veces ese tipo de cosas lo hacía recordar que era muy malo con los sentimientos. Sólo que no fue todo, el siguiente toque de labios parecía casi desesperado y los dientes de ella estaban mordiendo el labio inferior de él. Aunque no entienda qué motivaba aquello, no era lo que él quería.

-Buenas noches Hannah –dijo tras dar dos pasos atrás y separarse de ella. No esperó a que respondiera, dio media vuelta y se alejó, la idea de encontrar a Balthazar le parecía improbable, por lo que se detuvo en la recepción del hotel y pidió un taxi. Trató de recordar los años en el hospital, casi no tenía amigos pero a los demás les gustaban tenerlo en sus equipos o en sus guardias, lo más seguro era porque siempre se hacía responsable del trabajo y lograba completarlo a como diera lugar.

Recordaba a Hannah siempre buscándolo para compartir los desayunos de diez minutos o un café de medianoche. Pero era todo, era una compañera y nunca habría pensado en ella de otra manera. Seguramente había algo mal en él, pero es que nunca había pensado en nadie de esa manera. El romance era algo irreal para él, parte de las películas, de las series, de los libros. Nada que hubiera sucedido de verdad en su vida.

Su celular sonó cuando entraba a su departamento y al ver que era Balthazar contestó.

-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó casi con un grito.

-En casa –respondió y se quitó los zapatos, caminó a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua.

-¿Solo? –Balthazar lo hizo parecer una pregunta pero sonaba más a afirmación.

-Por supuesto –respondió y le dio un trago largo al líquido, quería quitarse el sabor de la mujer de la boca, tal vez debería lavarse los dientes con mucha pasta dental.

-¡¡Por los dioses Castiel!! –Explotó. Su mejor amigo debería estar o muy borracho o enojado al extremo para gritar de esa manera. Pensaba que borracho no podía estar aún, era excesivamente temprano en la noche y se necesitaban cantidades industriales de alcohol para lograrlo.- ¡¡Tu vida no es el jodido Netflix!! ¡¡Tenías a una mujer deseosa de acostarse contigo como no lo hizo mientras eran estudiantes y la dejaste ir!!

Colgó. Si Balthazar le iba a gritar bien podía gastar un viaje a su casa, no tenía ganas de que lo hiciera por teléfono y, lo más importante, no le importaba lo muy “deseosa” que estuviera Hannah, si él no sentía nada por ella, jamás podría haber algo entre los dos. Así de sencillo, aunque no era fácil explicarlo a los demás.

Se cambió y colgó su ropa metódicamente, por la mañana, después de dejar su Toyota en el servicio la llevaría a la tintorería, aunque se le había puesto por unas cuantas horas la consideraba sucia. Se quedó dormido en el sillón viendo de nuevo Star Trek, aunque Balthazar lo criticara por verla demasiadas veces, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sonrió pensando que seguramente su mejor amigo le daría un golpe si le dijera que se sabía todos y cada uno de los diálogos.

Maldita sea, pensó Castiel una vez más, ¿dónde estaba su Capitán Kirk?


	2. What was his name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean se enfrenta a un día de trabajo común y corriente.  
> Su vida no es perfecta pero gana el dinero que necesita para poder montar de nuevo su propio taller mecánico.  
> Así que vale la pena, aunque tenga que trabajar en el servicio de la Toyota.

**3: It’s a Toyota man!!**

 

-¿Te ofrecieron el puesto?

Sam preguntó nada más verlo entrar por la puerta de la casa y esperaba una respuesta. Hubiera querido responder pero la ridícula apariencia de su hermano le provocó una carcajada. Realmente, la vida de casado le sentaba, por decirlo de alguna manera. El mandil tenía varias manchas y con el cucharon en la mano estaba a punto de probar la sopa, había muchos envases vacíos y platos y cubiertos que había usado para preparar el resto de la cena.

-¿Quién pensaría que eres un abogado corporativo Sammy?

El tono burlón con el que lo dijo no era malintencionado, le parecía perfecto que su hermano tuviera un horario relajado de trabajo y pudiera encargarse de las cosas de su casa. Jess, por el contrario, al ser abogado penal, tenía un horario terrible y había días en que llegaba muy tarde. Aunque hoy se suponía que tendrían una especie de celebración privada. Ellos cumplían un año de vivir en Chicago y él, dos semanas.

-Muy gracioso Dean –dijo él con el ceño fruncido, esa típica expresión de molestia que le sumaba unos diez años de edad a su rostro.- ¿Tienes el trabajo?

-Sí –respondió tras un suspiro que trató de ocultar. Eran buenas noticias ¿no? Para eso había venido, porque después de cumplir con lo que había solicitado su padre, una carrera universitaria, lo único que quería era perseguir su sueño. Aunque primero que nada, necesitaba dinero y su último negocio había fallado estrepitosamente y se había salvado de la bancarrota por muy poco.

-Felicidades Dean –dijo y lo abrazó pese a seguir sosteniendo el cucharon.

-Sí claro –el obvio malhumor de Dean no pasó desapercibido y aunque Sam quisiera ignorarlo no lo haría, pensaba que hablar las cosas era la mejor manera de resolver cualquier problema o inquietud.

-Son buenas noticias Dean, el puesto exigía varias características que lo hacen altamente remunerado. –Sam decía aquello mientras revolvía la sopa para evitar que se pegara a la cacerola, poniendo además atención en la cocción de la carne y en el estado del puré de papas.

-En la Toyota –su voz sonaba calmada pero un segundo después repitió dos veces más aquello con un tono un poco más enojado.- Coordinador del servicio mecánico de la Toyota, división Chicago.

Sam trató de sonreír, la verdad es que sonaba muy bien, pero sabía que era frustrante para Dean.

-Ni siquiera meteré las manos –se dejó caer en una de las sillas y se pasó las manos por la cara.- Un jodido coordinador, vestido con un uniforme y un montón de órdenes de servicio que cumplir.

-Y un buen cheque dos veces al mes el cual ahorrarás para largarte de ahí y volver a montar tu negocio.

-Bien dicho Sammy –tomó de buena gana la botella de cerveza que Sam le ofrecía y le dio un trago largo.- Bien dicho.

Los meses pasaron y no odiaba tanto el trabajo. Bueno, para ser sinceros lo disfrutaba bastante, pero eso no lo diría a nadie, nunca jamás. Conoció a dos mecánicos a los que consideraba mejores que el resto, uno de ellos era Benny, con el cual compartía además bastante de su tiempo libre. La otra era Jo, una chica que había luchado por su lugar en el taller entre todos los demás que querían tratarla como si de una niña ignorante se tratara.

Disfrutaba trabajar con ellos, olvidando por momentos que se suponía debía coordinar a todos sus mecánicos, regular sus tiempos y evaluar sus procesos; cuando se trataba de Benny y de Jo, terminaba bajo de los vehículos y con las manos manchadas de aceite. Ambos estaban encargados de las fallas mecánicas, que era lo menos usual del taller, siendo el servicio bimestral el trabajo más abundante. Pero de vez en cuando llegaba algo complicado que debían evaluar a consciencia y era cuando los tres hacían un equipo magnífico.

Todos los días dejaba su Chevrolet Impala en el estacionamiento de empleados ante los ojos impávidos de los clientes que esperaban ya por entrar al servicio con su cita programada. Claro, los comprendía, él manejaba un automóvil de verdad y ellos, algo de plástico, casi desechable. Aunque bastante caro y para mantenerlo en garantía, cada seis meses tenía que regresar al servicio.

Faltaban quince minutos para las ochos de la mañana, ¿quién diría que nunca llegaría tarde al trabajo? Los bonos de puntualidad eran un aliciente, aprovechaba cada uno para ahorrarlo, cada tres meses se sentía mucho más cerca de su sueño. Dejó sus cosas en su oficina y revisó las órdenes de servicio del día, todo tranquilo por supuesto, sólo tenía diez citas. De entre esas diez una era interesante, una falla al frenar en un Toyota Yaris 2009, perfecto, por lo menos podría poner a Benny y a Jo a trabajar que no fuera pasar el scanner por la computadora de uno de esos coches prácticamente nuevos.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños –anunció Jo a los pocos que se reunión en la sala común a tomar café en los minutos previos a abrir el taller de la agencia Toyota de North Broadway.- Todos están invitados a celebrar una vez que salgamos de aquí.

-Felicidades –dijeron uno al darle un abrazo bastante tímido, ninguno se atrevía a sobrepasarse con el par de hermanos mayores en los que se habían convertido Dean y Benny.

-En el RoadHouse –decía ella a cada uno.- La casa invita.

-Jovencita, no sé si tienes edad para una noche de celebración así –fue lo que dijo Benny al darle su abrazo de felicitación, ella se rio con ganas porque aunque era una vieja broma le agradaba tener a su hermano el gran oso para protegerla. No es lo que lo necesitara, para nada, aunque no podía negar que el tener hermanos era lo que había faltado en su vida y ahora los estaba disfrutando.

-Por fin cumples dieciocho. –Dean bromeó cuando fue su turno de abrazarla y ella le dio un buen golpe en la espalda para que dejara las tonterías, se veía joven pero no era para tanto, había terminado ingeniería mecánica y aunque tenía sólo un puesto de técnica por su edad y falta de experiencia, no era una niñita.

-Son un par de idiotas –fue todo lo que pudo responder Jo antes de que fuera tiempo de irse cada uno a ocuparse de sus responsabilidades, Dean los miró partir y él terminó su café con toda la tranquilidad posible. Caminó saludando al resto de su equipo y poniendo en orden todos los pequeños detalles que tenían que estar en orden para que el primer cliente fuera recibido. La reja subió y el primero de varios automóviles ingresó lentamente.

Primero bajó un señor mayor que parecía estar teniendo un mal día, Dean no entendía cómo era que se podía estar enojado a esa hora de la mañana pero sus razones debía tener. La segunda fue una chica que no era posible que tuviera más de veinte años, se fue casi dando saltitos hasta la sala de espera, el tercero era un hombre que parecía necesitar unas horas más de sueño.

El cuarto era un Toyota Yaris, posiblemente su vehículo con fallas. Lo estaba mirando desde detrás de su tablero donde acomodaría a cada técnico con cada automóvil y llevaría registrado el progreso de cada proceso. Se alegraba de estar ahí, de tener un lugar donde prácticamente esconderse de los ojos de los clientes y de esa manera, observar y evaluar a cada uno.

-Hermano –dijo junto a él Benny, volteó a verlo porque quería que firmara la tarjeta que había comprado las chicas del salón de ventas para Jo, sólo fue un momento de distracción pero cuando volvió a ver en dirección del Yaris, su dueño ya había entrado al área de espera y había salido de su campo visual.

Se entretuvo por unos minutos recibiendo los tres primeros vehículos de manos de los asesores de servicio, totalmente rutinario. Estaba firmando recepción cuando escuchó la voz de uno de los asesores decir: “Permítame llamar a mi Coordinador de Servicio para que le comente”. Pensó que era el dueño del Yaris así que comenzó a caminar en dirección del punto de recepción sin mirar realmente por donde caminaba, buscando la hoja de ese automóvil en particular para tomar nota de lo que diría el cliente.

Estaba casi delante de él cuando levantó la vista.

Dean no era una persona a la que le gustara pensar que la vida tuviera momentos románticos esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. No, eso era cosas de películas sin ningún sentido y definitivamente no contenido la respiración al ver al cliente. Porque eso no sucedía en la vida real, uno no detenía el tiempo cuando encontraba algo que le gustaba y se ponía a observarlo como si la belleza del universo se concentrara en una persona en especial.

¿La belleza del universo?

Dean habría podido darse de golpes en la cabeza por lo ridículo que era aquello si no fuera porque era cierto. El hombre no era joven, tal vez unos diez años mayor que él, sin embargo sus ojos azules parecían brillar con luz propia y la tímida sonrisa que le dirigió fue capaz de hacer que sus rodillas temblaran.

Su asesor levantó las cejas y se aclaró la garganta, el tiempo que ambos se habían estado mirando era extraño e inusual, pero ninguno pareció darse cuenta de ello. Dean sintió la mano del asesor en su brazo, era un chico nuevo llamado Garth quien siempre lograba convencer a los clientes de que debían realizar mayores inversiones en el servicio de sus autos y comprar la revisión del aire acondicionado o la limpieza de inyectores.

-¿Podría explicarle a mi coordinador de servicio el problema que experimenta al frenar?

Dean sabía que Garth había hablado y que seguro había dicho algo que tenía que ver con el problema por el cual habían llevado el vehículo ese día, pero es que el color de aquellos ojos, era poco menos que sobrecogedor.

-Dean Winchester –dijo antes de que el hombre pudiera pronunciar una palabra y estrechó su mano. Garth seguramente estaba contando los segundos que habían pasado en contacto porque después de algunos momentos estaba aclarándose la garganta de nuevo, acción que tuvo que repetir tres veces para que Dean recuperara el buen juicio y soltara la mano del hombre. Aunque a decir verdad, el hombre tampoco parecía querer soltar su mano.

-Bueno, pues es un ruido al frenar, no sucede siempre pero si la mayoría de las veces…

Ruido, frenar. Es todo lo que escuchó antes de perderse en la manera que el hombre movía los labios al hablar, preciosos labios un poco resecos de color rosado que seguramente deberían ser una delicia al ser recorridos con su lengua.

Muy bien, ¿cuándo demonios se había sentido así por un hombre?

-Creo que es momento de que vayan a dar una vuelta para ver si pueden escuchar el ruido del que habla el cliente.

De nuevo Garth dijo lo lógico, pero es que ese hombre de ojos azules no dejaba de mirarlo como si hubiera encontrado respuestas que no sabía que le estaba dando. Dean trató de ponerse en movimiento, fue del lado del conductor para subirse aunque se distrajo al instante cuando vio al hombre de ojos azules caminar hacia el lado del pasajero.

Podría pensar que no era nada del otro mundo, sólo estaba caminando, pero ante los ojos de Dean, ese hombre que usaba pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos tenis de color azul, que parecía haber tomado lo primero que vio para vestirse y que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en peinarse, era algo más que perfecto.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que estaban dentro del Yaris, a centímetros uno del otro y él tenía que salir a circular por las calles aledañas a la agencia para ver si el ruido se repetía y podía identificarlo. Cosa que sucedió en los primeros metros circulados porque tuvo que frenar para salir a la circulación de North Broadway que comenzaba ser bastante pesada a esa hora de la mañana. Debería haber girado en la siguiente calle y regresar, pero no lo hizo.

Porque le agradó aquello, tenerlo dentro del auto, aunque fuera un Yaris y no su Impala, sentir su presencia, voltear y poder ver su perfil, el rubor de sus mejillas. Le gustaba, aunque no tenía idea de porqué y mucho menos, qué hacer ahora. Dio vuelta en la siguiente calle y regresó por la avenida principal hasta la agencia, entró con el coche al taller y apagó el motor.

-Espera a tu asesor en la sala de espera por favor –dijo como si todo fuera normal, como si le hablara a cualquier otra persona.

-Muchas gracias –respondió él y le ofreció su mano la cual tomó rápidamente como si temiera que desapareciera. Le gustaba esa mano, delgada y de dedos largos, la apretó con fuerza esperando no tener que soltarla nunca. Aunque la dejó ir y el hombre de ojos azules dio media vuelta con dirección a la sala de espera y él, volvió a subir al Yaris para llevarlo al scanner y comenzar con el diagnóstico de la falla, que era obviamente algo de los frenos.

Pero eso no era importante, el fallo y el hecho de tener que revisar la parte mecánica del automóvil pasaban a segundo plano. Lo cual debió asustar a Dean, sin embargo no lo pensó más que una vez y supo que su mente estaría ocupado en revivir una y otra vez la experiencia de estar a su lado, de tomar su mano y mirar la profundidad del azul de sus ojos.

Debió sentirse asustado pero no lo hizo, aunque por cierto, ¿cuál era su nombre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de este Destiel, llegó antes de lo que esperaban ¿verdad?  
> Gracias por sus comentarios amigas, lo aprecio demasiado y por los Kudos <3


	3. Leading role in my fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel ha conocido a Dean y su vida no es la misma, desde el primer momento en que él entra a su vida, todo cambia.  
> Hasta sus fantasías.

** 4: They are so Green. **

_Respira Castiel, respira._

La mañana había empezado como esperaba, se levantó varias horas antes de lo que debería con el pretexto de terminar de ver una serie, se bañó y se vistió sin fijarse en lo que había elegido, un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera cualquiera de color negro. Al final, sus zapatos tenis de color azul, esos que no combinaban con nada pero que le parecía demasiado cómodos.

Tomó las llaves, los papeles, la tarjeta de crédito y salió, tenía tiempo de sobra por lo que manejó de la misma manera que siempre, con calma y extremo cuidado. Llegó veinte minutos antes de la hora de la cita y se encontró formado detrás de otros tres vehículos. Suspiró y subió el volumen del radio, tarareando una de esas canciones que lo  acompañaban todas las mañanas al trabajo.

Miró a la izquierda justo a tiempo de ver un vehículo negro disminuir la velocidad para entrar al estacionamiento de personal. Era un grande y viejo, aunque Balthazar diría al instante que ese tipo de automóviles no son viejos, son clásicos. Estaba preciosamente cuidado era cierto y su motor se escuchaba casi ronronear.

Pero el jamás tendría algo así, era feliz con su Toyota, subió el volumen del radio un poco más y cerró los ojos. Lo despertó el ruido de los motores encendiéndose así que hizo lo propio y cuando fue su turno, se dirigió a la sala de espera. Su asesor esta vez era un chico que ya había visto en ocasiones anteriores y que había llamado su atención por su extrema delgadez y su expresión afable.

-Buenos días señor… -bajó la mirada a su hoja de servicio donde aparecía su nombre- Novak, me complace ser su asesor de servicio esta mañana. Mi nombre es Garth y estoy a sus órdenes, ¿pasamos a revisar el vehículo?

-Sí –respondió sencillamente, nunca hacía platica con los asesores, sólo les dejaba su auto y salía de ahí con un horario establecido para recogerlo e irse de nuevo a su casa. El punto es que Garth siguió hablando, comentando los pequeños detalles de su Toyota, como la pintura está un poco desgastada o la razón del pequeño golpe en la defensa posterior.

-Su orden menciona un problema al frenar.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza pero la sonrisa fozada de su interlocutor pareció decirle que necesitaba más detalles. Lo mismo sucedió cuando llamó para solicitar la cita, la amable señorita que lo atendió le preguntó mil veces sobre el problema pidiendo detalles en los que él ni siquiera había pensado.

-Sucede cuando freno, pero no sucede todo el tiempo, es más frecuente por la tarde cuando se ha asoleado el coche, es cuando lo hace todo el tiempo.

Garth asintió pero no pareció muy convencido de lo que acaba de decir.

-Permítame llamar a mi Coordinador de Servicio para que le comente –dijo y caminó unos pasos para situarse por delante del coche. Fue entonces que lo vio por primera vez. Era como ninguna otra persona, era tan único y perfecto que podría haberlo contemplado la vida entera. Lo cual era una tontería, algo imposible de realizar y probablemente sería muy incómodo para la otra persona el ser observado de esa manera.

Los pensamientos de Castiel comenzaron a divagar, principalmente debido al hecho a que el hombre parado frente a él tenía los ojos verdes más intensos que había visto en su vida, brillaban y parecían estarlo hechizando. Y el tiempo se escapaba entre ambos, seguramente se habían mirado mucho tiempo si es que el chico Garth estaba tratando de captar su atención. Él no sabía bien qué pensar, tenía ganas de huir y al mismo tiempo, tenía ganas de enredarse sobre aquel hombre bello.

Era complicado, ese tipo de cosas no le sucedían a él, estaba consciente de que se había cruzado con multitud de gente hermosa, tanto hombres como mujeres, por ejemplo, Hannah. Pero no era lo mismo, simplemente no tenían punto de comparación. Ellos, cualquier otro, le tenían sin cuidado, caso contrario al hombre frente a él. Aunque tuviera ganas de huir, de volverse invisible, de perderlo de vista, no lo haría, quería estar en su presencia el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Podría explicarle a mi coordinador de servicio el problema que experimenta al frenar?

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar él le dijo su nombre. Dean Winchester. Ese era un nombre digno de ser pronunciado. “Padre, Gabriel, quiero presentarles a mi novio, Dean Winchester”, el diálogo se escuchó perfecto en su cabeza mientras aquella mano grande y callosa cubría por completo la suya y no lo soltaba. “Balthazar, te presentó a mi novio, Dean Winchester, vino a recogerme para ir a cenar”. Sí, aquello sonaba muy bien.

Sin embargo, Garth le pedía que hablara, porque debía hacerlo, se suponía que quería que revisaran su Toyota y pues no podían hacerlo si no explicaba lo que pasaba.

-Bueno, pues es un ruido al frenar, no sucede siempre pero si la mayoría de las veces…

De nuevo comenzó a decir aunque al final estaba seguro que había balbuceado algunas incoherencias, pero el hombre continuaba con esa mirada intensa que le había regalado desde que comenzó a hablar. Castiel no sabía si era normal que sintiera que una simple mirada estaba abarcando todo de él, hasta lo que él mismo desconocía.

De repente se vio conducido al asiento del pasajero con las palabras “vuelta para ver si se escucha el ruido” incluidas. Ya se lo habían dicho antes, que tendrían que salir a ver si podían reproducir el fallo, pero no creyó que tuviera que ir él y mucho menos en compañía de semejante hombre. Lo bueno es que sólo tenía que sentarse y ponerse el cinturón, de haber sido el caso que él tuviera que manejar, lo más probable es que hubieran tenido un accidente.

El ruido se escuchó bien pronto y Castiel pensó que él daría la vuelta de inmediato. No fue así. Lo cual agradecía, de verdad, la proximidad del hombre lo ponía nervioso, sin embargo, imaginar ya no estar cerca de él lograba que se pusiera… ¿triste?

-¿Ese es el ruido que escuchas? –Preguntó tras frenar con un poco más de intensidad que las veces previas.

-Sí, sin duda. –Respondió sencillamente y ocultó un suspiro de frustración. ¡Lo que daría por poder iniciar una charla normal y sin pretensiones!

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó de nuevo y Castiel de lo que no estaba seguro era de porqué le causaba tanta duda un ruido que se escuchaba con tanta claridad. Lo miró por un segundo y aunque debería haber tenido puesta su atención en el camino, Dean Winchester, protagonista de ahora en delante de cualquier fantasía que su cerebro maquinara, lo estaba mirando a él.

No, definitivamente él no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer en estos casos. De haber sido algo que le pasara en el hospital, habría dado la media vuelta y se habría alejado. A veces pasaba, en sus tiempos de estudiante las enfermeras solían hacer y decir cosas que lo confundían y optaba por pasar de largo. Se ganó muchos apodos por eso, pero al final nadie podía hablar mal de la persona que mejor hacía su trabajo.

-¿Lo escuchas mejor con la ventana abierta o cerrada? –La nueva pregunta se le hizo extraña, Castiel parpadeó un par de veces mientras Dean cerraba la ventana que había traído abierta desde que salieron de la agencia.

-Nunca circulo con las ventanas abajo. –Respondió y casi se hundió en el asiento de haber podido, trató de volverse lo más pequeño que le era posible pero dentro del mismo espacio era poco probable que pudiera pasar desapercibido.

-Muy bien –dijo y se le escapó una pequeña risa. De repente Castiel tuvo muchos deseos de conocer todas sus expresiones, de saber las cosas que lo hacen reír, aquellas que lo divierten.- Es hora de regresar.

Un par de vueltas sobre la avenida y estaban de nuevo en la agencia y él de nuevo se dirigía hacia la sala de espera. Reprimió un deseo terrible de dar media vuelta y regresar a su lado y entonces realizar una presentación en regla. “Hola de nuevo, mi nombre es Castiel Novak y me gustaría mucho poder conocerte fuera de aquí”. Casi se echa a reír en la sala de espera. Jamás haría eso, nunca, socialmente podía considerarse un desadaptado porque rara vez cumplía con aquello que se esperaba de él.

Era un adulto después de todo y además, uno de cuarenta años. ¡¡Cuarenta!! Suspiró al sentarse en una silla a espera a que Garth lo llamara. Tenía cuarenta años y jamás había tenido una relación sentimental con nadie y eso era en parte porque no tenía idea qué era lo que la gente quería. Aunque en esta ocasión hubiera querido saber lo que tenía que hacer o simplemente saber si esa persona que había tomado su mano por más tiempo del usual o se le había quedado mirando intensamente, estaba de verdad interesada en él.

¿O era su imaginación?

Volvió a suspirar y esta vez las otras personas a su alrededor lo notaron y le dirigieron unas miradas interrogantes. ¿Qué pensaban de él? Un hombre mayor vistiendo como adolescente y suspirando. Un pervertido, seguro era lo primero que cruzaba por su mente y no los podía culpar.

** 5: It’s all porn **

Castiel podría haber regresado a su casa, pero el que Garth le dijera que debido al fallo no podía asegurarle una hora de entrega de su coche y que le llamaría para decirle una información más detallada en el transcurso de día, no tenía ganas de dar una vuelta tan grande. Así que fue a la librería de Gabriel. Llegó armado con dos cafés de caramelo, dos donas con cubierta de chocolate y dos rellenas de zarzamora. Su hermano sonrió ampliamente y lo dejó entrar de inmediato.

-¿A qué hora te entregan tu coche? –preguntó con la boca llena, permitiéndole mirar la dona a medio masticar, cosa que le tenía sin cuidado y que a Castiel no le importaba, pero que le había ganado mil regaños de más pequeño. Gabriel solía reírse y no lo dejaba de hacer, su madre se cansaba de regañarlo y llegó el día en que no lo hizo más, porque Gabriel no creía que fuera algo realmente malo, sólo que no le gustaba ser convencional nada más por serlo.

-El asesor me llamará para informarme –respondió Castiel.

-Estás fregado, te lo darán en tres días. –Gabriel se echó a reír de su propia broma mientras Castiel trataba de distraerse bebiendo su café. La tienda abriría a las diez y su hermano arrastró unas cajas para comenzar a ordenar los libros recibidos el día anterior.

-Calla Gabriel. –Se levantó para ayudar a su hermano, dejó su café un momento, de todos modos había pedido un frappe y justo ahora parecía puro hielo.- ¿Te ayudo?

-¡¡Claro!! –respondió animado por la propuesta, seguro había sonado como un “yo lo haré todo”, porque Gabriel solía ser así, ayudarlo se traducía en que él coordinara tu trabajo mientras descansaba los pies. Pero ahora no importaba, tenía mucho tiempo libre que desperdiciar y prefería no aburrirse.

-Todos esos van en la parte de atrás –dijo antes de desaparecer de nuevo en la bodega, salió con una nueva caja un poco más pequeña.- Acomoda por orden alfabético a los autores, debe haber cinco copias de cada uno.

-Lo que usted ordene jefe –bromeó Castiel antes de tomar el primer de los libros, Las líneas del deseo se llamaba, miró la contraportada y leyó: “En las oscuras horas de la noche, cuando las pasiones mandan y las barreras impuestas por las convenciones se derrumban, tanto Daen como Castiel se ven obligados a hacer frente a la verdadera naturaleza de lo que ya hace mucho han enterrado en lo más hondo de sus corazones”.

Castiel sintió sus mejillas más calientes que el resto de su cara y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no leyó correctamente, ahí decía Dane y  Kyle, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Si vas a leerlo tendrás que comprarlo –dijo su hermano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro antes de volverse a la bodega por una caja más. No le respondió, más que nada porque ya tenía un nuevo libro entre las manos, La estrella de hojalata, el cual decía a manera de reseña: “…es una romántica historia de amor entre dos fornidos  _cazadores_  que protagonizan escenas llenas de sensualidad y erotismo…”

No pudo leer más y lo dejó de nuevo en el lugar de dónde lo había tomado. Sintió que su respiración se había agitado y trató de tranquilizarse un poco. Era una especie de novedad, a pesar de su edad jamás había leído un libro como aquellos, así que casi podía sentir sus dedos quemar después de haberlos sostenido en sus manos.

Ese fue el momento en que su teléfono vibró, lo sacó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar perder la llamada, era un número desconocido así que pensó que lo más probable era que fuera del servicio.

-Castiel Novak al habla –dijo muy educadamente.

-Señor Novak me da gusto contactarlo –la voz característica de Garth del otro lado de la línea hizo que Castiel respirara más tranquilo al pensar que tendría buenas noticias sobre su automóvil, por ejemplo, la hora en la que lo recogería.- Tengo a mi jefe de servicio aquí y necesita comunicarle personalmente el resultado de la evaluación preliminar…

Un sonido invadió la línea, sonaba a una especie de forcejeo, Castiel frunció el ceño, aquello era extraño.

-¿Castiel?

La voz al teléfono lo dejó inmovilizado. Su voz. ¿Estaba respirando aún?

-¿Cas? ¿Estás ahí?

-No me llamo Cas, mi nombre es Castiel –aclaró muy seriamente aunque no era lo que quería decir, pero por alguna razón su nombre siempre causaba extrañeza y solían modificarlo, pero pronunciado por esa voz en especial, sonaba… ¿bien?

Aunque claro, aun así lo había corregido.

-Lo siento Cas, pero ese nombre es … -Sintió que podía verlo poner su mano por detrás de su cuello, tal vez esta vez no le molestaba que modificaran su nombre.- Como sea, la evaluación preliminar de tu coche no ha arrojado nada pero quiero seguir revisando hasta tener la respuesta al ruido que escuchamos en la mañana.

-Sí, me parece bien. –Cerró los ojos y trató de controlar las palabras que pronunciaba, quería evitar sonar seco o desinteresado.

-Entonces Cas, ¿puedes pasar al taller mañana por la mañana? –La voz de jefe de servicio se podría haber descrito como juguetona, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿No era una llamada por completo profesional?

-Por supuesto Dean, estaré ahí. –Llamarlo Dean no era lo adecuado, Castiel lo sabía, pero no pudo evitarlo, quería llamarlo de otras maneras, pero por ahora, Dean era lo más atrevido que se animaría a pronunciar.

-A mediodía.

-A mediodía.

Cuando terminó la llamada y regresó su celular a su bolsa había olvidado que los libros le causaban turbación y tomó la caja dispuesto a acomodarlos donde su hermano había dicho. Pero ahí estaba Gabriel, mirándolo como si no creyera nada, con media sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué demonios Castiel? –Preguntó. Por supuesto que sabía de lo que hablaba pero no le concedería nada de información a su hermano.

-Nada, sólo fue sobre mi auto. –Respondió tratando de restarle importancia a aquella conversación.

-Ajá –dijo su hermano y lo rodeó interceptando su camino para evitar que fuera al final de la tienda.- ¿Quién es Dean?

-Alguien del servicio de Toyota –respondió y quiso retomar su camino, pero Gabriel estaba firmemente plantado frente de él y quería respuestas.

-Castiel –su voz firme logró que lo mirara exasperado, Gabriel podía ser muy insistente con cosas que él quería dejar pasar.- Has visto a pacientes por diez años y no puedes recordar su nombre hasta que tienes el expediente frente a ti y de repente conoces a un mecánico y se vuelve Dean.

-Es el jefe de servicio de Toyota … -trató de aclarar pero sólo sirvió para que Gabriel saltara de alegría como un niño pequeño con un dulce.

-Tengo que empezar a planear la boda o serás capaz de casarte en la oficina del registro.

Lo más extraño del asunto es que Gabriel salió corriendo a su oficina y comenzó a hacer búsquedas con su computadora. Aunque tal vez sería más extraño aun el hecho de que Castiel no dijo absolutamente nada para detener las acciones de su hermano y simplemente comenzó a acomodar los libros.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en la voz de Dean el teléfono?

¿Por qué imaginaba que al día siguiente tendrían una especie de cita?

Las cosas no eran así, estaba exagerando su reacción. Pero lo había llamado Cas y eso le había gustado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a la beta oficial, Ruth, espero que notes que cambie a "cazadores".


	4. We are in the same place but we aren't together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RoadHouse, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jo y al parecer, el destino ha conspirado para que los Winchester y los Novak estén en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo.  
> Ahora que están fuera del territorio conocido, ¿cómo reaccionara Castiel ante Dean?

 

**6: Safe Place**

-Dean, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

La voz de Garth lo sorprendió, eran ya las seis de la tarde y era momento de terminar cualquier cosa que se tuviera pendiente e irse a casa. Aunque ese día no sería así, había llamado a Sam para recordarle que tenía que ir al RoadHouse para el cumpleaños de Jo y que esperaba que Jess pudiera estar presente de igual manera.

-¿Pasa algo? –le dijo mientras caminaba para dejar en su escritorio todas las órdenes del día y asegurarse que estuvieran ya listas las del día siguiente. Sobre todo lo demás estaban los papeles correspondientes al Toyota Yaris con el problema para frenar, el que pertenecía a cierto Castiel Novak, a quien vería al día siguiente para poder entregarle su auto. La verdad es que ya lo tenía listo, no era otra cosa más que un ligero ajuste de balatas y fue todo, no requirió mucho esfuerzo. Sólo que el día siguiente lo tenía libre, llevaría a Sam y a Jess al aeropuerto para que fueran a California a la boda de la hermana de ella.

Para medio día estaría libre y regresaría a la agencia para atender personalmente al señor Novak. Tal vez sugeriría que era necesario que él lo acompañara para asegurarse de que todo estuviera dentro de lo normal y no hubiera ningún ruido inconveniente. Tal vez le diría que lo invitaba a comer por la molestia de haberlo dejado un día sin su vehículo y de ahí, cualquier cosa era posible. Hasta los escenarios donde terminaban en su casa, tomando algo, una cerveza y después, bueno, la imaginación de Dean proporcionaba imágenes muy agradables.

-Bueno, Dean, es extraño el interés que pusiste en que no se le entregara su Yaris al señor Novak el día de hoy.

Dean no pudo responder con la prontitud necesaria y se quedó con la boca abierta a punto de decir algo que nunca pronunció. Era cierto, podrían haber entregado el mismo día pero él insistió para que fuera así y no era lo normal, Dean se enorgullecía de la prontitud y puntualidad de su servicio, entonces ¿por qué retrasar este en especial?

-Garth yo… -de nuevo trató de dar una explicación que fuera coherente y no era sencillo encontrarla. Cualquier que hablara de él seguramente diría que Dean Winchester tenía dos grandes pasiones, los autos y las mujeres. No se equivocaban, pero estaban hablando sólo de lo más evidente. Había muchas más cosas, como su amor por las hamburguesas, la cerveza, el rock clásico, cierto drama médico del que tenía todas las temporadas y los hombres de bellos ojos azules.

Sí, Dean Winchester gustaba de igual manera de una bella mujer de espectaculares curvas, como de un hombre de rostro misterioso y ojos que parecieran querer devorarlo. Aunque esto nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo sabía. La verdad es que había dejado de buscar el amor cuando salió de la universidad, no tenía mucho sentido, aunque pudiera “enamorarse”, descubría al final que no era más que un enamoramiento pasajero, nadie había logrado mantener su interés por demasiado tiempo.

-Además de todo, mañana tienes el día libre, Benny estará a cargo, ¿será él quien entregue el Yaris? –preguntó Garth con toda la razón del mundo.

-¡¡No!! –gritó Dean con demasiado entusiasmo. Se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo muy extraña su manera de comportarse y hasta alguien tan excéntrico como Garth, que al salir del trabajo se calzaba sus botas y se ponía su chamarra con flequitos, comenzaba a mirarlo como si algo malo le estuviera sucediendo.- No Garth, yo vendré a medio día para entregar el vehículo al señor Novak.

-¿Ah sí? –Definitivamente Garth estaba pensando que algo sucedía, Dean podía leer todas las interrogantes en su rostro.

-Es hora de irnos –interrumpió por fortuna Jo, Dean casi se cuelga de ella para ignorar a Garth, quien los siguió sin decir absolutamente nada, los tres fueron alcanzados por Benny justo cuando estaban subiendo al Impala de Dean. El auto era sagrado para Dean, todos lo sabían, por lo que respetaban cada una de las reglas que imponía para subirse al mismo, como no tocar la radio, nunca azotar las puertas y no ensuciar las vestiduras.

Dentro del RoadHouse todo era como siempre, la música, el ambiente, la cerveza, la comida. Se sintió tranquilo, era su lugar seguro y eso estaba bien.

**7: Stalking**

El celular de Gabriel sonó justo cuando habían terminado el trabajo del día y se disponían a cerrar la librería, aunque no quería prestar atención, la manera poco sutil de su hermano de hablar le hizo imposible la tarea.

-¿De qué estás hablando Michael? –gritó casi a todo pulmón. Castiel suspiró, si había alguien que no le agradara era por supuesto Michael, aunque era peor cuando se juntaba en la ecuación Raphael, entonces sí, todo era terrible. Los dos mejores amigos de su hermano se conocían desde la preparatoria y se trataban como familia. El problema era que solían ser ligeramente insistentes con el hecho de que Castiel fuera tan diferente a los demás, siempre se habían comportado desagradablemente con él.

-¿Está ahí? ¿Es verdad? ¿Me juras que es él? ¡¡Voy para allá!!

Gabriel apagó todas las luces en el instante, activó la alarma y sacó a Castiel casi a rastras para poder cerrar la puerta principal de la librería. Se dispuso a detener un taxi porque él no tenía un automóvil propio.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Castiel pensando inocentemente que su hermano estaba por despedirse de él, a veces parecía que no lo conocía en absoluto.

-Vamos Castiel, vamos –dijo y en ese momento se detuvo un taxi y Gabriel se introdujo en él, jalando a Castiel por el brazo y forzándolo a entrar.- Vamos a un lugar llamado RoadHouse, ¿sabe dónde está?

El taxista asintió y se puso en marcha, Gabriel seguía consultado los mensajes en su celular de sus amigos y con cada uno que recibía parecía que perdía un poco la paciencia.

-¿Es urgente que lleguemos? –preguntó Castiel un poco preocupado por ver a su hermano así. Gabriel no daba importancia real a nada, todo era relativo para él, en general no se preocupaba gran cosa por lo que sucedía porque decía que preocupándose no se ganaba nada. Era una buena manera de ser, lo más terrible de su día era no comer nada dulce durante el mismo, cosa que era casi imposible, se ponía de mal humor si no consumía una dosis mínima de azúcar.

-Urgente Castiel, casi de vida o muerte.

El taxi llegó al lugar en cosa de quince minutos pero parecía que hubieran tardado horas por la manera en que su hermano bajó a toda prisa. Castiel tuvo que pagar el recorrido y permaneció por unos minutos observando la especie de restaurante bar, antro de vicio para cierta población que gustaba de andar en autos clásicos y motocicletas. ¿De verdad iba a entrar a un lugar así? Aun vestía sus pantalones de mezclilla y sus tenis verdes, se había quedado en la librería con Gabriel el día entero y definitivamente no parecía un cliente usual del lugar.

Entró y trató de encontrar lo más rápido posible a Gabriel, lo miró hacer aspavientos en una mesa ubicada a la derecha del local, acompañado de sus amigos. Se dirigió hacia ellos sin hacer caso de nada más, se sentó sin esperar una invitación o que los demás se percataran de su presencia. Michael susurraba algo al oído de Gabriel, lo cual era necesario por el volumen de la música y Raphael miraba en la misma dirección de su hermano mientras bebía de una botella de cerveza.

-Ve allá y sonríe, tú sabes cómo y listo.

Se sentaron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a hablar, las palabras que dijo Michael hicieron que Gabriel se riera casi amargamente. Castiel estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre su hermano para examinarlo, era extraño, demasiado.

-¡¡Claro!! –Gritó Gabriel- Hola, soy Gabriel Novak, un día entraste a mi librería pero como se te ocurrió pagar en efectivo no he podido localizarte. El día de hoy mis dos mejores amigos estaban bebiendo cuando por mi descripción tan detallada de tu persona, te reconocieron y ahora que te he encontrado quiero pedirte que  dejes todo y vengas a conocerme.

Castiel se quedó impactado. Miraba a los tres hombres pensando que tal vez se tratara de adolescentes confundidos, no era posible que su hermano, a quien jamás le había preocupado si no cumplía con el rito de enamorarse y tener una relación, estuviera literalmente acosando a alguien. No era posible, de verdad, nunca se había encontrado en semejante situación. Gabriel había tenido como mil amores de una sola noche, lo habían buscado chicas y chicos por igual porque “lo extrañaban”, pero él nunca había ido más allá y sobretodo, jamás buscaba nunca a nadie.

-Necesito algo dulce –fijo su hermano casi con desesperación y Castiel se levantó de inmediato para irle a buscar algo de comer, cuando se angustiaba, Gabriel sufría de crisis hipoglucémicas, su azúcar bajaba repentinamente y corría el riesgo de desmayarse. Se encontró en la barra del bar frente a una amable señora tal vez quince años mayor que él quien parecía darse cuenta de lo perdido que se sentía.

-¿Necesitas algo de tomar? –le dijo y él miró para todos lados tratando de encontrar algo parecido a una carta, se suponía que el lugar servía comida también.

-Mi hermano tiene que comer algo dulce –dijo Castiel simplemente, ella asintió.

-Tenemos pay de manzana o de nuez –respondió ella y Castiel pareció valorarlo por un momento.

-De manzana es mejor. –Ella asintió de nuevo y desapareció rápidamente, él pensó que tal vez había ido a la cocina, eso esperaba, porque no quería regresar y que Gabriel estuviera tendido en el piso.

-¿Así que prefieres el pay de manzana?

La voz a su derecha casi logra provocarle un desmayo. Era imposible, era una ciudad grande, nunca antes se había cruzado con él y ahora, de nuevo, por segunda vez en el día, estaba frente a él.

-Hola Dean –dijo como si fuera algo normal estar ahí, con él, como si hubiera quedado de verse, como si estuvieran saliendo, como si… Su mente había pensado demasiadas veces de manera adolescente. No, se repitió Castiel, no puedes acercarte y besarlo, de todos modos ni siquiera sabrías como hacerlo.

-Cas –le dijo él y sonrió. Castiel estuvo a punto de perder el piso y no, un hombre de su edad y con su formación académica no podía perder el piso porque le sonreían. Fue el momento en que la mujer regresó y puso frente a él un plato con una rebanada grande de pay de manzana, lo cual le hizo recordar a Gabriel y su crisis hipoglucémica.

-Tengo que llevarle esto a mi hermano. –Tomó el plato con su mano derecha y antes de que pudiera comenzar a alejarse de la barra fue detenido por Dean. Dean y su gran mano rodeando su muñeca con suavidad, sin parecer un toque amenazante, sólo una manera de impedir que desapareciera.

-¿Podrías regresar una vez que hayas dejado el pay con tu hermano?

Castiel parpadeó y ladeó su cabeza a la derecha ligeramente, no entendía, por supuesto que no entendía. Dean Winchester, súper modelo que había perdido el camino y había terminado siendo jefe de servicio de la Toyota, le estaba pidiendo que regresara a su lado, ¿de verdad?

-Sí –respondió y por supuesto que esa palabra no lograba expresar todo lo que pasaba por su mente pero simplemente no pudo responder otra cosa. Dean volvió a sonreír y soltó su muñeca. Castiel se movió con rapidez hasta llegar a la mesa de Gabriel y sus amigos, al verlo, se lanzó sobre el pedazo de pay y fue casi devorado al instante.

Castiel respiró profundamente y deshizo el camino de regreso a la barra. Y ahí estaba, aunque lo había dudado, pensando que tal vez su imaginación se había vuelto lo suficientemente vívida como para alucinarlo. Pero no, ahí estaba, esperando su regreso.

-Dime por favor que no sueles venir por aquí o de otra manera creeré que estoy por completo ciego.

Castiel por supuesto no tenía idea que cómo era que había escuchado sus palabras cuando se había concentrado tanto en sus labios al pronunciarlas. Se había sentado junto a él, cada silla alta estaba excesivamente cerca de la contigua, el espacio entre ambos era nulo y bastaba voltear ligeramente su rostro para….

-¡Oh! –exclamó Castiel casi como un quejido ahogado y es que en el rostro de Dean Winchester había tantas pecas que eran imposibles de contar. Y ahora estaba perdido, entre lo deliciosos que aparentaban ser sus labios y las maravillosas pecas que decoraban el puente de su nariz y sus pómulos, ahora no tenía escape. Ese rostro, este hombre que parecía interesado y que por primera vez despertaba interés en él, jamás podría dejar de pensar en él.

-¿Estás bien Cas?

Al hablar, Dean captó su atención al momento y miró esos ojos verdes en lo que no quería ni fijarse porque… ¡oh! De verdad parecía que estaban brillando con luz propia. Castiel Novak, trató de pensar en sí mismo con objetividad, eres un hombre adulto, ¡¡déjate de tonterías!! Pero claro, una cosa era querer y otra cosa lograr, y Castiel estaba muy lejos de poder lograr nada que no fuera olvidarse hasta de respirar.

-Sí, estoy bien, yo… -balbuceó pero lejos de parecer que aquella indecisión molestaba a Dean, parecía que le agradaba, sonrió aun más y pareció a punto de estirar su mano para tocarlo.

-Dean.

Ambos saltaron y de haber podido habrían terminado de cada lado del local, pero era imposible así que sólo fingieron que no estaba pasando nada. Castiel miró al hombre que ahora esperaba que Dean le respondiera, era alto, tal vez el más alto del lugar y con cabello lo suficientemente largo para llegarle a los hombros, sonreía aunque no por ella dejaba de lanzarle una mirada furtiva tal vez preguntándose quién era él que había acaparado la atención de Dean.

-¡¡Sam!! –Exclamó por fin- Cas, este es Sam.

Dean, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras a modo de presentación, había puesto la mano en su bíceps y lo sintió apretar para sentir el músculo por debajo. Castiel deseó haberse inscrito a algún gimnasio... alguna vez en su vida.

-Mucho gusto Cas –pronunció el hombre alto llamado Sam con un poco de cuidado.- Soy Sam Winchester, hermano de Dean.

-Mucho gusto –tomó la mano al instante, así que era su hermano, por eso casi había saltado de esa manera, aunque bueno, él también saltó así que no podía reclamarle nada. Además de todo, no osaría reclamarle nada a este hombre, nunca jamás. Pero si el reclamo llevaba a una pelea y la pelea a ciertas actividades de reconciliación, tal vez podría reclamarle muchas cosas.- Castiel Novak.

-¿Castiel? –preguntó como todas las personas que lo conocían, sí, Castiel, una locura de nombre pero era su nombre, nadie podía cambiarlo y nadie le llamaba por otro nombre, Nadie excepto Dean.- Hey, tengo que irme, Jess necesita que la ayude con el equipaje.

-¿Jess no vendrá a felicitar a Jo? –Dean se levantó y aunque parecía interesado en lo que hablaba con su hermano, volteaba a mirar a Castiel una y otra vez. Eso lo ponía nervioso y al mismo tiempo, le causaba un mar de sensaciones que no podía siquiera comenzar a clasificar.

-La conoces, está estresada, cree que el vuelo sale muy tarde, que llegaremos retrasados a la cena de ensayo –Sam pronunció todo poniendo los ojos en blanco y pasando su mano derecha por su cabello.

-Su vuelo sale a las once de la mañana –Dean casi se echa a reír cuando Sam bufó al escuchar sus palabras.

-Es mejor que me vaya –dijo y  abrazó a su hermano.- Nos vemos mañana, un gusto en conocerte Cas.

-El gusto es mío –respondió al instante antes de que Sam se alejara, lo vio pasar entre las mesas y fue de esa manera que encontró que su hermano casi estaba subido sobre su asiento tratando que lo viera.

-¿Quién es ese loco que trata de llamar tu atención? –preguntó de inmediato Dean y el tono de su voz no pasó desapercibido. Menos de veinticuatro horas y estaba dispuesto a saltar frente a cualquiera que mostrara interés. Alguien debía tranquilizar sus emociones, no se podía ser tan posesivo de un momento a otro con un completo extraño.

-Es mi hermano, Gabriel, ¿me permites ir a ver que necesita? –Castiel estaba de pie aunque en lugar de simplemente irse esperó a que Dean respondiera.

-¿El que necesitaba dulce con urgencia? –dijo él cambiando por completo su manera de hablar.

-Justamente, ahora, regreso en un segundo. –Dio un paso para alejarse de la barra pero la mano de Dean volvió a posarse sobre su brazo para detenerlo.

-Estaré esperándote. –Castiel podría haber querido salir corriendo, que alguien se impusiera sobre él de esa manera jamás le había agradado. Pero Dean… ¿es acaso que una persona puede ser la excepción a todo?

-Muy bien.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de su hermano, este casi se le abalanzó, lo sentó de golpe y sujetó su rostro con sus manos. La verdad, lo asustaba, ese no era el Gabriel que conocía.

-El hombre, alto, cabello largo hasta los hombros, cuerpo perfecto, ¿quién es? ¿Lo conoces?

Castiel creyó que bromeaba pero la desesperación de los ojos de Gabriel era inusitada y no le agradaba para nada.

-Sam Winchester, hermano de Dean, el jefe de servicio de Toyota –dijo y su hermano a punto estuvo de ponerse a saltar, aunque al verlo de esa manera tuve que decirle del detalle que notó al tomar su mano.- Gabriel, es casado, con alguien llamado Jess.

Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, la felicidad de su hermano se esfumó en un segundo, se dejó caer en la silla y a punto estuvo de ponerse a llorar. Con Michael y Raphael presentes no quería preguntar nada, por lo que pese a su instinto protector para con su hermano, se alejó de su mesa y regresó al lado de Dean. Pero para su horror su lugar estaba ocupado por una chica trigueña de linda sonrisa que parecía querer subirse sobre Dean.

-¡¡Cas!! –Gritó Dean al verlo, había tratado de dar media vuelta sin que lo hiciera pero no tuvo tanta suerte, al moverse, la chica casi se cae de boca sobre la barra pero a él no pareció importarle.- Te estoy esperando.

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir –se disculpó aunque no era su intención, no había hecho nada malo aun así se sintió terrible por considerar que realmente… Castiel parpadeó de nuevo varias veces en un gesto muy propio de él al tratar de entender algo que iba más allá de su compresión. ¿Lo estaba esperando? Casi tira a la chica ¿no? Por él, porque él regresó.

-No interrumpes nada Cas, ella es Lisa –dijo a modo de presentación, la chica sonrió con cierta incomodidad- salimos juntos hace mucho.

-Hace dos años –corrigió ella pero Dean no le tomó importancia.

-Lisa, ¿podrías dejarle el lugar a Cas, él estaba sentado ahí?

La chica casi estuvo a punto de quedarse con la boca abierta, asintió y se bajó de la silla alta para que Castiel pudiera sentarse, Dean casi lo toma de la mano para que él se sentara y al hacerlo, ignoró por completo a Lisa. Ella debía de conocerlo bien, porque lo miraba como si fuera algo imposible lo que estaba pasando y Castiel no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad contemplaba algo que único e irrepetible como el paso de un cometa.

-Dean, el pastel –dijo Lisa y Dean cerró los ojos en un claro gesto de que había recordado algo.- Ellen quiere…

-Que vaya por él, lo sé.

Dean clavó en Castiel esos ojos verdes y supo de repente que le pediría algo, normalmente diría que no, porque no solía ceder ante tales peticiones, porque no solía tampoco confiar en las personas nada más porque sí. Pero lo que Dean pidiera, lo que fuera, por más alocado o extraño que fuera, la respuesta sería sí.

-Cas –dijo- ¿me acompañarías por ese pastel?

-Claro –respondió. No era algo tan fuera de lugar, sin embargo, para alguien como él irse con un extraño, por más hermoso que fuera, era casi un imposible. Sin embargo se encontró siguiéndolo, sin dudarlo por un segundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Ruth por seguir guiando mi camino.


	5. Forty years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversación en el Impala sobre edades y programas de televisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Vnik Lord.

**8: About Netflix and Sense8**

Castiel siguió a Dean al área de aparcamiento frente al lugar y se sorprendió cuando se detuvieron frente a un gran vehículo de color negro, todo un clásico americano de amplios interiores y un motor que seguramente iba a ronronear al ser encendido. Se maravilló por el estado en el que estaba, se notaba que era cuidado al extremo y que era el orgullo de su dueño, quién sonrió al abrirle la puerta.

Dean esperó a que subiera al asiento del copiloto, parecía algo natural de hacer, que el dueño del coche esperara para cerrar la puerta tras él, sólo que era tan inusual que tardó en comprender que lo hacía como un gesto de cortesía. Durante los cinco segundos que tardó en dar la vuelta Castiel respiró profundo para empaparse con el olor que era propio de Dean, aquel era su espacio y estaba perfectamente cuidado.

Olía a café recién preparado, a la colonia para después de rasurar, a pan tostado con mermelada y a aceite de motor. Olía a hogar, a esperar por la persona amada y a verlo llegar después de extrañarlo con todo. Castiel cerró los ojos y a pesar de que escuchó a Dean abrir la puerta y sentarse a su lado, los mantuvo de esa manera.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Dean y el tono de su voz sonaba ligeramente preocupado. Castiel hubiera sonreído pero seguía imaginando lo que sería viajar media hora entre el tráfico de la noche para llegar a donde fuera que vivieran justo a tiempo para ver su programa de televisión favorito. Abrió los ojos y encontró la mirada de Dean, esos ojos verdes que parecían ofrecerle todo lo que siempre quiso, sonrió sin pensarlo.

-Estoy bien Dean –respondió por fin Castiel, Dean no necesitó más, encendió el vehículo y lo sacó con cuidado a la calle principal. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que en el primer semáforo en rojo se estiró por sobre las piernas de Castiel para abrir la guantera y sacar un cassette. Lo miró extrañado cuando sonrió con aquel recuerdo de los años ochentas que puso de inmediato en el reproductor.

Conocía la música, era rock clásico de los años ochenta, Dean ni siquiera había nacido cuando era popular y sin embargo, parecía saber la letra a la perfección. Era agradable escucharlo cantar, aunque de ser sincero Castiel habría tenido que decir que no lo hacía muy bien, pero a él no le importaba.

-Lo siento, ¿no te gusta Journey? –Preguntó cuándo llegaron a la siguiente luz roja, era extraño, pero de hecho era la música que se escuchaba en su casa durante las largas ausencias de su padre, con dos hermanos mayores a su cargo.

-Lo escuchaba de pequeño –respondió Castiel.

-¿Qué edad tienes Cas?

Avanzaron y en la siguiente intersección dio vuelta a la izquierda, Castiel no tenía idea de dónde estaban, era su ciudad pero normalmente no iba a lugares que se salieron de su rutina, como el bar donde ahora estaba su hermano o la pastelería que parecía a punto de cerrar frente a donde Dean estacionaba su auto.

-Cuarenta años –respondió sin poner importancia aunque después de escuchar su propia respuesta se percató que tal vez la diferencia entre las edades de ambos era importante, muchos podrían considera que él ya era un hombre maduro, alguien que debía sentar cabeza en vez de andar siguiendo a alguien menor porque era incapaz de decirle que no.

Salieron del automóvil en silencio, Castiel sintió una pequeña punzada de preocupación, aunque comprendía la situación. A veces pensaba que esos cuarenta años estaban por completos desperdiciados, entonces tenía tantas ganas de hacer alguna otra cosa, aunque las perdía con suma rapidez. Nunca tuvo grandes planes, nunca pensó siquiera con seriedad en el camino que había tomado, por lo mismo, se había quedado en el primer lugar que encontró y llevaba muchos años trabajando en el mismo lugar, con la misma gente.

-Cas, no te ves como de cuarenta.

La voz de Dean interrumpió sus pensamientos tan repentinamente que casi lo hace saltar, además de todo porque lo tenía a unos cuantos centímetros; había dado la vuelta sin que se diera cuenta y lo miraba de una manera extraña, por su puesto, era incomprensible para Castiel que alguien pareciera querer encontrar una respuesta en su rostro.

-Los tengo, nací en 1975 –aseguró con toda seriedad dispuesto hasta sacar su identificación para comprobarlo si era necesario. Dean sonrió, parecía que encontraba agradable el hecho que fuera importante demostrarle que si tenía los años que decía tener.

-Anda Cas, vamos por el pastel antes de que cierren el lugar y Ellen quiera asesinarme.

Castiel lo siguió dentro de un local sencillo, Dean se involucró en una conversación con la mujer que dijo estarlo esperando mientras guardaba un pastel de grandes dimensiones en una caja protectora de cartón. En cosa de minutos estaban de regreso en el auto, la caja sobre el regazo de Castiel, cuidando que no se fuera de lado y el pastel llegara todo embarrado, eso no le gustaría tampoco a Ellen, había dicho Dean y añadió al final un “tienes mi vida en tus  manos”. A modo de broma por supuesto, pero había guiñado el ojo y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-¿En qué trabajas Cas?

Fue la pregunta con la que inició aquello y era una pregunta totalmente normal, una que llegaría en algún momento y además de todo, tenía una respuesta sencilla. Aun así era una pregunta que odiaba porque daba paso a muchas otras, no era como responder “tengo una librería” y ya, nadie preguntaría a continuación “¿y tienes especialización para encargarte de la librería?”.

-Soy médico Dean –dijo y esperaba que no tuviera que abundar en el tema pero creía que no sería así, jamás había respondido a eso con tanta simplicidad. Desde los tiempos en que era estudiante, cuando dejó de ser estudiante, cuando comenzó a trabajar, cuando llevaba años en el trabajo, siempre, en cada ocasión, la gente preguntaba lo mismo. ¿En qué te vas a especializar? ¿En qué te especializaste?

-Genial, un doctor, ahora estoy seguro que mi madre te amará.

Castiel no estaba seguro de que esas palabras hubieran sido reales. ¿Lo habían sido? Dean tenía esa media sonrisa característica y lo miraba de vez en vez, tal vez pensaba que estaba en shock porque pasaba el tiempo y no respondía nada. Pero es que en verdad nadie decía eso cuando el contaba sobre su profesión, esperaban que dijera que era algún tipo de cirujano, que su vida era emocionante salvando vidas como en las series de televisión.

-¿Trabajas en un hospital?

-No, en una clínica.

Esa era la respuesta que dejaba a todos extrañados. ¿Cómo que una clínica? ¿Qué haces ahí? Explicar que daba consulta de 8 de la mañana a 4 de la tarde no era su parte favorita del asunto y que veía muchos niños enfermos y ancianos con diabetes tampoco lo era, no tenía nada de emocionante, ni siquiera un poco de glamour, no se cambiaba a un uniforme quirúrgico y pasaba horas operando un cerebro. No para nada, tan sólo se ponía una bata blanca encima de su ropa normal y veía gargantas usando el complejo aparato en forma de lámpara de mano.

Esa era su vida y cada vez que tenía que explicarla le costaba un poco más de trabajo.

-Mocos y diarreas –dijo Dean resumiendo un poco el quehacer de sus días y aunque fue inesperado, le sacó una pequeña risa escucharlo decir eso.- Sam se enfermaba mucho de pequeño, decían que era un niño débil y que posiblemente sería pequeño y delgado cuando creciera, la clínica era lugar usual para nosotros.

Pensar en Sam como era ahora y contrastar con lo que le habían dicho de pequeño era gracioso, pequeño y delgado no era dos adjetivos que pudiera usarse con el hermano de Dean.

-Pese a su falta de predicción sobre cómo sería mi hermano de grande, los doctores de las clínicas son geniales Cas.

Era posible que hubiera tenido un ataque, un evento vascular cerebral, después de todo tenía antecedentes, era lo que le había pasado a su padre y razón por la cual tuvo que dejar su trabajo y “retirarse” mucho antes de lo pensado. Así que tal vez era eso lo que pasaba en el cerebro isquémico, tal vez uno alucinaba con aquello que hubiera deseado vivir, deseado presenciar.

-¿Cas?

De repente estaba de nuevo frente al RoadHouse y Dean estaba esperando una respuesta, Castiel no estaba listo ni siquiera para respirar de nuevo con normalidad.

-¿Y en las tardes a qué te dedicas? –preguntó Dean como si fuera lo más normal y Castiel estaba consciente que muchos médicos tenían otros trabajos vespertinos, Balthazar lo tenía, cada tercer día tenía guardia en urgencias e iba a trabajar por la mañana con lentes oscuros y necesitaba dos tazas de café para comenzar a ver a sus pacientes.

-Estoy en mi casa –respondió. No habría querido decirlo así, debería tener algo más que hacer que sólo regresar a casa, tal vez decir que iba al gimnasio o que tomaba clases de baile, cosas que alguna vez pensó hacer pero que jamás hizo.

-¿Nada más?

Pues sí, nada más, quiso decir y zanjar el asunto, bajar del auto, entregar el pastel y desaparecer. No era nadie, se lo repetía en ese momento con mucha más intensidad que el resto de los días donde lo olvidaba un poco cuando alguna paciente mayor de sesenta años le decía que “con sólo verlo ya se sentía mejor”. Pero eso no era así de sencillo, Dean se decepcionaría porque no era alguien divertido o interesante, era él, aburrido y … ¿deprimido? Sí, llevaba tanto tiempo en aquel estado de inactividad que no estaba seguro de que aún fuera una depresión.

-Veo Netflix.

Había veces que Castiel decía lo primero que pasaba por su mente y no eran sus momentos más brillantes. Claro que no, debió decir, además hago una maestría en línea y colaboro con dos publicaciones sobre actualidades médicas. Pero no se le daba muy bien ser creativo con su propia vida y la verdad salía a flote de maneras vergonzosas.

-¿Hannibal?

-Y Sense8.

Ambos tuvieron que tomar un momento para reír. Castiel no hablaba con nadie de esa manera, la última vez que le dijo a alguien que veía Netflix lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada extrañada que él interpretaba como un “¿acaso no tiene nada mejor qué hacer?”. Pero Dean acababa de reír y era el sonido más maravilloso y contagioso del mundo y él quería volver a escucharlo, una y mil veces.

-¿Cuál es tu favorito? –preguntó Dean y Castiel no lo pensó para responder, aunque terminaron diciéndolo al mismo tiempo. ¡¡Wolfgang!! Exclamaron y era curioso como un pedazo de ficción podía cambiar el ambiente en cosa de nada. Había tratado de hablar de sus gustos con alguna de las enfermeras, pero ellas solían ver otro tipo de producciones, como Once Upon a Time y por más que intentó, siempre se quedaba dormido con los capítulos.

Se quedaron perdidos en sus miradas por un tiempo indeterminado, diez minutos tal vez, Castiel sintió que sus piernas se enfriaban por el pastel que permanecía en su regazo. Pero es que era imposible dejar de ver ese verde tan intenso.

-El pastel –dijo Dean finalmente, salió del auto y volvió a dar la vuelta para llegar a la puerta de Castiel, tomó la caja para que pudiera bajar sin problemas y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al lugar.

-¿Has visto ya la segunda temporada de Hannibal? -La pregunta de Dean fue muy casual, no tenía ninguna intención oculta, aunque a Castiel le pareció que sí.

-No, pensaba hacer un maratón un sábado.

Se arrepintió de decirlo, nuevamente, aquello era evidencia clara y tangible de lo patética de su vida. ¿Un sábado viendo 13 horas de televisión? ¿Pizza en el menú y un par de cervezas? Vaya, seguramente todo lo que como médico debía decir que no hicieran, debía recomendar actividades al aire libre y frutas y verduras. Pero el problema es que había un Little Caesars a la vuelta de su casa y era cliente frecuente.

-¿Este próximo sábado te parece buena idea?

Se tuvo que detener en seco. No era cierto, no podía serlo, seguramente estaba interpretando incorrectamente todo. No podía ser que se interesara en él, no era cierto, lo repetiría mil veces hasta convencerse de que simplemente no podía serlo.

-¿Tú casa o mi casa?

Dean había retrocedido los cuatro pasos que había dado antes de darse cuenta de que Castiel no lo seguía. Esperaba una respuesta. Castiel había ya repasado mil escenarios posibles en los momentos que se tomaba para responder y la posibilidad de estar muriendo en el hospital y que esto fuera su última actividad neuronal que le trajera un poco de paz a su mente moribunda era tal vez la más lógica.

-Tú casa –dijo y era lo más coherente, porque la casa de Castiel era un caos incomprensible para la mayoría de los mortales y los pocos que habían sido afortunados para entrar se sorprendían mucho que una mente educada pudiera ser tan desorganizada. No era lo correcto dejar que Dean entrara ahí y huyera horrorizado. Si podía disfrutar de eso que estaba sucediendo entre ambos por un poco más, lo prolongaría lo más posibles.

-Sábado a las tres de la tarde –dijo Dean y volvió a sonreír causando en Castiel un colapso interno.- ¿Te parece buena idea que comamos hamburguesas?

-Sí, me parece muy bien –respondió y la mirada que Dean le dedicó era desconocida para él, no tenía idea de cómo interpretarla, sin embargo, hizo latir su corazón casi desesperadamente, algo dentro de sí mismo gritaba que se aferrara a esa mirada, que la necesitaba para sobrevivir y que sin ella, el motivo de todo se perdería. Era extraño, jamás se había sentido así por nadie, ni siquiera por su familia a quien quería con todo su corazón, pero es que Dean había despertado en el transcurso de un día sentimientos que no sabía que podían existir para él.

-De todos modos nos veremos mañana –recordó Dean y aunque Castiel debería haber sabido a lo que se refería, frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza a la derecha confundido. Ese gesto le ganó de nuevo esa sonrisa extraña y trató de descifrar qué significaba aunque de nuevo no entendió nada.- Tu Yaris Cas, no lo olvides.

-No, claro que no lo olvido.

Aunque si lo había hecho. Porque se había olvidado de todo lo demás, de sus miedos, de su reticencia para atreverse a hacer cualquier cosa, como conocer a un extraño y aceptar ir a su casa a ver un maratón de una serie de televisión. Eso no lo haría con cualquiera y no lo haría de tener algún otro compromiso, pero era alguien libre, alguien que parecía estar esperando a Dean para que pusiera su mundo de cabeza hasta con las cosas más sencillas.

Como el hecho de que sostuvo la puerta del local abierta para que él pasara.

Algo así de sencillo estaba ya convirtiéndose en trascendental.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada gracias a la beta de este capítulo, justo cuando sentía que no iba a actualizar me ayudaron las porras.  
> Ahora, Ru.... sorry por lo de OUAT jejeje.  
> Sense8 es una de las series más espectaculares de la actualidad, original de Netflix, si no lo han visto, ¿qué esperan? Es una maravilla, entenderán a Cas y a Dean cuando conozcan a Wolfgang.... <3
> 
> Little Caesars es una cadena de pizzerias ... muy popular.


	6. Sharing pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Castiel de vuelta al Impala... pero con Gabriel en el asiento trasero.

**9: Don’t tell me you don’t hate Cersei.**

-¿Dónde estabas? –Castiel fue interceptado por un hombre alto de fríos ojos azules en su camino de regreso a la barra, podía ya ver a Ellen quien parecía un poco nerviosa, tal vez pensando que no tendrían pastel para el festejo. La mano de ese hombre estaba sobre su pecho y Castiel no le daba la más mínima importancia, sin embargo, a él eso no le parecía para nada adecuado aunque era obvio que se conocían.- Tú hermano está… mal.

Castiel suspiró y el sonido causó un vuelco en el corazón de Dean, aunque aquello era un cliché y no era propio de él pensar de esa manera. Sin embargo, hubiera querido evitar aquel suspiro preocupado y reemplazarlo con la risa que escuchó en su Impala.

-Dean, tengo que llevar  a Gabriel a su casa. –Su voz reflejaba un poco de decepción, tal vez igual que Dean había imaginado que después de entregar el pastel y cantar feliz cumpleaños a Jo, podrían tomar algo juntos, platicar un poco más, que él le contara lo que fuera con tal de ver esos labios moverse tentadoramente.

-¿Viniste en coche? –preguntó Dean esperando que dijera que no.

-No –respondió Castiel y luchó con todo por no sonreír. Lo que haría a continuación le ganaría muchos reclamos, sobretodo porque Sam ya se había ido previamente y ahora él saldría antes de lo planeado para ir con alguien que no era nadie en su vida.

Eso no era fácil de comprender, la necesidad imperiosa de fuera alguien en su vida, de que dejara de ser un extraño y se convirtiera en esa persona que pudiera pasar con él horas sin hacer nada en especial pero que al mismo tiempo, lo siguiera si de repente se le ocurriera tomar la carretera y manejar hasta que el cansancio los hiciera su presa.

-Dame un segundo.

Dean pasó junto a ellos y llegó hasta la barra, Ellen recibió el pastel sin hacerle preguntas y él aprovechó para ir a donde estaba Jo. Jugaba con Benny en la mesa de billar y por supuesto, iba ganando.

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó mirando en dirección a Castiel, no era de extrañar que se hubiera dado cuenta que salió y regresó con él y eso no se podía pasar por alto, no cuando además de todo había rechazado a Lisa de manera tan deliberada.

-Cas –respondió y eso debía ser suficiente, porque lo demás era inconcebible. El dueño de un Toyota que me hace soñar con algo más, pensó Dean, aunque jamás lo diría. Por lo menos no por ahora. Jo esperaba que le diera una explicación más amplia, no sólo un nombre pero lo único que obtuvo fue un fuerte abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y un feliz cumpleaños susurrado al oído.

-¡Dean! –escuchó que Benny gritaba pero no quería tardarse, Castiel seguía parado donde lo había dejado, esperaba por él y no iba a dejar que se arrepintiera o que le dijera que no necesitaba que lo ayudara con su hermano. Había avanzado de manera tremenda ese día, de ser desconocidos a tener un cita. Aquellas cosas no solían suceder, ni siquiera con esas conquistas de una noche a las que parecía ser adicto. Ese tipo de citas no eran nada más, no volvía a ver a esas personas nunca jamás y de la mayoría no recordaba los nombres.

Al verlo acercarse Castiel avanzó hasta la mesa donde el hombre rubio que había visto antes estaba derrumbado, no tenía idea de qué le había pasado, esperaba que no fuera nada grave como para tener que llevarlo a algún hospital. Los otros dos hombres que acompañaban al hermano de Castiel lo miraron como esperando que se fuera, no le eran agradables y hubiera querido no tener que acercárseles.

-¿Este quién es? –preguntó con cierto desprecio reflejado en la voz el hombre negro, se veía más de más edad que el hermano de Castiel y parecía estar acostumbrado a dar órdenes porque esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta con cierta impaciencia.

Por supuesto, aquello pasó desapercibido ante Castiel quien parecía ajeno a todo más que al hecho de que su hermano no se encontraba bien. Lo vio poner su mano sobre su frente como lo haría cualquier madre preocupada para luego checar su pulso en su cuello y revisar sus ojos.

-Castiel –el hombre de fríos ojos azules se veía ligeramente más joven pero podía ser nada más apreciativo, era muy serio pero parecía también acostumbrado a mandar y hacer su voluntad porque puso las manos sobre Castiel con fuerza, sin preocuparse si aquello no era adecuado o correcto. Eso era lo que pensaba Dean por lo menos, que no era adecuado o correcto, sentía su sangre comenzar a hervir ante aquel contacto no solicitado.- Yo los llevaré, despide a este desconocido y deja que Uriel cargue a tu hermano.

-No –dijo simplemente Castiel antes de dejar un momento a su hermano para encarar al hombre de ojos azules. Era extraño pero el Castiel que estaba mirando no era la misma persona con la que había viajado en su Impala, aquel hombre pese a ser mayor que él lo percibía inocente y apacible, como si las expectativas de los otros no afectaran a su persona, como si fuera él a pesar de lo que los demás pensara aunque aún le causara cierto conflicto el no cumplir con esas mismas expectativas.

-¿No?

Tanto Uriel como el otro hombre preguntaron extrañados, en sus vidas deberían estar acostumbrados a que nadie los cuestionara. Castiel se veía ligeramente más pequeño frente a ellos y además de todo, como le dijo Dean con anterioridad, no aparentaba su edad. Dean estaba por cumplir treinta años y cuando lo vio por primera vez pensó que tenía la misma edad que él. Así que los amigos de su hermano, sobre todo si se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás, debían estar acostumbrados a verlo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-No Michael, no es necesario que me digas qué hacer –respondió Castiel usando un tono de voz que no había escuchado Dean hasta ese momento, era fuerte y no dejaba lugar a cuestionamientos.- Puedo encargarme de Gabriel sin su ayuda, como lo he hecho tantas veces en que ustedes simplemente lo alientan a cometer tonterías y después se quedan tan sólo mirando las consecuencias.

Una vez dicho esto ellos pudieron reclamarle, pudieron defenderse, pero su silencio evidenció ante Dean que Castiel había visto aquello muchas veces y se había quedado callado. Los dos hombres podían fingirse amigos de su hermano aunque la mayoría de las veces usaran a Gabriel como entretenimiento, Castiel lo sabía y era hasta ese día en que había hecho algo al respecto. Ambos hombres tomaron sus sacos y salieron del lugar sin decir más, lo cual hizo que se relajara y perdiera un poco del porte de mando que acababa de presenciar Dean.

-Lo bueno es que tu hermano es pequeño –dijo poniéndose en movimiento, Castiel pareció no tener una respuesta para aquello y tan sólo dejó que cargara con su hermano cual bulto inanimado se tratara y buscaran la salida que por fortuna no estaba tan lejos.

Sabía que lo estaban observando y que aquello le causaría una oleada de preguntas para las cuales tendría que preparar respuestas acertadas. No era el comportamiento usual de Dean, dejar la fiesta de Jo de esa manera estaba fuera de toda realidad y además de todo, dejarla para salir cargando con un tipo que parecía estar más borracho que los usuales clientes del lugar.

Lo colocaron en el asiento trasero del Impala, Castiel tuvo que pescar las llaves dentro del pantalón de Dean y para hacerlo, tuvo que pasar sus manos sobre la tela intentando sólo tocar lo indispensable. Su mente se bloqueó por un momento y olvidó que cargaba al hermano inconsciente el cual pesaba más de lo que pensó de inicio pero fingiría que no era así y que lo cargaba sin esfuerzo. Sólo que la cercanía de Castiel no le hacía fácil el proceso y mucho menos al sentir sus dedos tan sólo separados por la delgada tela de la bolsa del pantalón.

Aquello podría ser peligroso, un destello de intimidad que entrevió fue suficiente para hacerlo desear que se multiplicara, Castiel abrió con ciertos problemas la puerta, ¿acaso estaba nervioso? Dean sonrió complacido, le gustaba el cariz que los acontecimientos habían tomado, no eran unos niños, no tenía nada de malo que pareciera que todo era apresurado, después de todo, ¿tenía algún sentido ser sutil? ¿Cambiaría algo?

Una vez que lo tuvieron acomodado en el asiento trasero ambos subieron de nuevo al Impala, Dean sintió que podía ignorar el hecho del hermano roncando atrás y decir una tontería como “vamos a casa Cas” y pretender que fuera real.

-2400 de la avenida Lakeview –dijo Castiel.

-Eso está frente al lago –casi gritó Dean al pensar en el tipo de edificios de ese lugar.- Tu hermano no trae coche pero vive en uno de los lugares más exclusivos de Chicago.

Bueno, no lo quiso decir como si fuera tan importante, pero para alguien como él, que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado salir de la universidad y cuya infancia incluyó una casa sin lujos y problemas ocasionales para llevar la comida a la mesa, ropa de segunda mano y cuadernos reciclados. No le afectaba ahora, sus padres vivían en una linda casa en Lawrence y tanto Sam como él vivían en Downers Grove, un lugar agradable y a media hora del centro de Chicago.

-A mi hermano le gusta caminar –respondió Castiel y era todo, no había necesidad de explicar otra cosa ante algo que parecía simple. Dean comenzó a manejar y tomó el Paseo Lake Shore  con lo cual el trayecto sería de menos de diez minutos hasta los condominios que se alzaban sobre una linda zona del área de los lagos.

Condujeron en silencio, o por lo menos ellos estuvieron callados porque el ruido que el hermano dormido provocaba era bastante, al acercarse a la entrada del edificio una puerta lateral se abrió, una larga rampa le mostró el camino al estacionamiento subterráneo, sin que él lo notara, previamente Castiel había tomado una tarjeta de la cartera de su hermano la cual al mostrarla, abría las puertas del edificio, como la puerta principal, el estacionamiento o la puerta de su departamento.

Era definitivamente moderno y agradable, dejaron el coche en un lugar especial para visitas muy cerca del elevador por lo que cargar de nuevo con Gabriel no fue tan malo. Subieron hasta el sexto piso y sólo fueron unos cuantos metros hasta la puerta marcada como 602. Castiel abrió con la misma tarjeta y se encontraron en un lugar amplio y minimalista, con mucho espacio libre y amplios ventanales que permitían ver el lago y el parque de manera magnífica.

-La habitación está al fondo –dijo y el lugar no tenía más puertas, todo estaba comunicado, frente a la cama había un gran librero y eso era lo único que lo mantenía separado del resto. Lo dejó caer lo más suavemente que pudo, pero el hombre no se movió, siguió roncando como si nunca hubiera sido movido.

Dean dejó que Castiel le quitara los zapatos y lo cubriera con un cobertor, cuidando que permaneciera boca abajo para evitar algún tipo de accidente. Se paseó por unos segundos por el lugar, era un loft, como observó al principio todo estaba comunicado y se tenía la sensación de estar en el mismo espacio, había muy pocas cosas personales decorando las paredes o los muebles así que fue fácil que la fotografía llamara su atención.

En ella un niño rubio de ojos color miel que sonreía mientras abrazaba a un niño más pequeño de cabello negro y esos ojos azules que no podría confundir con los de nadie más.

-Cas –dijo y sonrío, tenía el marco de la foto en las manos cuando escuchó los pasos del otro hombre y lo regresó a su lugar.

-¿Me llamaste? –preguntó y Dean se dio cuenta que no había sido nada discreto al apreciar la imagen.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó mirando con dirección a donde se encontraba la cama.

-Tan sólo está muy borracho –respondió Castiel cerrando los ojos y pasando su mano por su cara.- Me quedaré con él para asegurarme que no broncoaspire.

-¿Eh? –Dean lo miró confundido pero por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, deseó que comenzara a hablar solamente con términos médicos, uno tras otro.

-Para que no se ahogue si vomita –tradujo Castiel y el otro hombre asintió comprendiendo.

Dean caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la puerta, al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de decir que con gusto lo acompañaría y que cuidaría a su hermano si él necesitaba dormir. ¿Acaso no era algo idiota? Una parte de él le gritaba que estaba demasiado involucrado, que nada era tan sencillo y que seguramente no sería bienvenido de esa manera, que Castiel le había permitido demasiado y ahora tenía que salir de ahí antes de que fuera molesto.

-Mi hermano tiene pay de cereza en el refrigerador –dijo y esto logró que Dean se detuviera.- Es casero, él mismo lo prepara y puedo decir que tiene mucho talento con la repostería.

Bueno, aquello no dejaba lugar a dudas, Dean siguió a Castiel hacia la parte derecha del loft donde un desayunador separaba ese espacio del resto, un horno y una parrilla muy modernos junto con un gran refrigerador y una enorme tarja hacían una buena combinación con el lugar, parecía hecho para cosas funcionales pero según lo que Castiel dijo, eran bien ocupados.

-¿Me tomo la molestia de partirlo o comemos directo del molde?

Dean tuvo que contenerse, cosa extremadamente difícil para ser sinceros, porque lo que deseaba en ese momento era algo muy sencillo y fácil de conseguir. Quería poder estirarse por sobre la barra del desayunador y tomar al otro hombre del cuello para de esa manera acercarlo y poder besar sus labios; tal vez dejaría que primero probara el pay para que sus labios fueran dulces y sabor cereza.

Tomaron cada uno un tenedor y comenzaron a comer sin mucho orden, lo cual era perfecto, porque a veces chocaban sus cubiertos y entonces veía a Castiel sonreír como si se disculpara por eso. Iba a preguntar algo neutral, como por ejemplo si también veía algunas otras series como por ejemplo Game of Thrones; la cual por cierto Dean estaba mirando actualmente, pero entonces su cerebro se puso por completo en blanco al ver como una gota de mermelada se había quedado cerca de la comisura del labio del otro hombre.

Era demasiado para pasarlo por alto.

En su mente lo limpiaba usando su lengua pero tampoco podía tomarse esa libertad de esa manera. Así que hizo lo siguiente que le pasó por la mente y tomó la gota con la punta de su dedo para después chuparlo lentamente. Los dos se quedaron muy quietos, el dedo de Dean aun dentro de su boca, sus miradas se cruzaron y de nuevo, como había sucedido previamente, el tiempo se detuvo porque sólo importaba lo que podían ver en el otro.

-¿Ves Game of Thrones? –preguntó de repente Dean y aunque se rompió el momento estaba bien, no podían quedarse viendo toda la noche ¿o sí?

-Leí los libros y dejó de gustarme la serie. –Castiel colocó su tenedor sobre el molde del pay, sólo quedaba un pequeño pedazo el cual sería incapaz de comer.

-Eso no está bien Cas –Dean puso su tenedor porque sólo quedaba un pequeño pedazo y no quería comerlo él.- La serie es totalmente asombrosa y ver por ejemplo, el duelo entre Oberyn y La Montaña o la Boda Roja fue impresionante.

-Sin Lady Corazón de Piedra, Quentyn Martell, los Greyjoy y la verdadera misión de Tyrion no tiene nada de sentido todo lo que pasa.

Dean se quedó muy serio, no habían encendido la luz y sólo los alumbraban las luces de la ciudad que se colaban por las ventanas. Sonrió de esa manera que parecía decirle a Castiel que no estaba convencido con lo que acababa de decir pero que sabía que tenía razón en parte, aunque no se lo diría verbalmente. Quería poder discutir con él las razones por las que era digna de verse, quería escucharlo rebatirlo con información de los libros, quería quedarse sin manera de contradecirlo y tener que silenciarlo a base de besos.

Quería tanto y no podían aun tener nada. Debía tener mucha paciencia, debía saber esperar.

-¿No te comerás eso? –preguntó finalmente Dean y Castiel negó con la cabeza, tomó entonces de vuelta su tenedor y partió el pequeño pedazo en dos, uno se lo llevó rápidamente a la boca y el otro se lo ofreció a Castiel. No le ofrecía el tenedor, le ofrecía el bocado y deseaba que el hombre sentado frente a él abriera la boca para él y lo tomara.

Cuando lo hizo, Dean supo que esta era la locura más grande y más perfecta que pudiera haber imaginado y esperaba que Castiel quisiera compartirla con él todo lo que fuera posible. Se llevó el utensilio de nuevo a su boca y trató de no pensar en nada, lo cual era imposible porque en el siguiente instante el hermano comenzó a vomitar y aquel loft sin paredes se llenó de un muy característico olor.

Tal vez era buen momento para huir.

-Dean, creo que no será agradable si te quedas.

-¿No quieres que te ayude? –ofreció tratando de ser lo más agradable  pese a que de verdad deseaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-No es necesario, me puedo encargar de algo así. –Castiel lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Cas –dijo e hizo algo sin pensar, algo que no era terrible pero que no pensaba hacer. Depositó un beso en la mejilla de Castiel, cuando sintió la piel bajo sus labios pensó que podría haber cometido un gran error.

-Hasta mañana Dean –respondió Castiel tocando con sus dedos el lugar dónde Dean lo había besado, cerró la puerta con lentitud prolongando lo más posible el contacto visual. Bueno, tal vez no había sido una idea tan terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez sin beta pero quería publicarlo por tardarme en actualizar.


	7. Sammy are you OK?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel se encarga durante unas horas de la librería de Gabriel y cuando por fin va por su Toyota el precio a pagar es algo .. desproporcionado.

**10: Don’t mess with him**

Gabriel era caso perdido y sin embargo tuvo la suficiente consciencia para decirle que recibiría un pedido en la librería y que necesitaba que estuviera ahí. Castiel suspiró porque no podía negarse, su hermano había vomitado hasta el punto de la deshidratación pero ahora estaba durmiendo y parecía que tal vez no despertaría en todo el día.

Decidió que era mejor ir a atender lo que le había solicitado, los pedidos solían llegar temprano antes de abrir el negocio, por lo que estaba ya en la tienda desde las 8 de la mañana. Le entregaron un total de quince cajas las cuales apiló en la bodega, revisó que el contenido coincidiera con lo que su hermano tenía registrado en su computadora y trató de acomodar lo más posible.

A las diez de la mañana, la hora que tendría que abrir el local, había dos señoras esperando afuera, Castiel no pudo tomar la decisión de simplemente irse, por lo que de repente tenía clientes y hubo que ayudarlos a encontrar los libros que buscaban, cobrar la mercancía, ordenar algunos libros en especial para tres personas que buscaban títulos raros y entablar una plática con una mujer que no sabía cuál saga regalarle a su hija adolescente.

Por fortuna la agencia de la Toyota quedaba muy cerca de la librería y sólo necesitaba unos cuantos minutos para llegar. Eran las once cuando decidió que había sido suficiente, fue a comprobar que la puerta del almacén estuviera cerrada y a punto estuvo de apagar las luces cuando alguien entró por la puerta. Alguien quien no debía estar ahí porque se suponía que a esa hora debía estar volando a California.

-Hola –dijo el hombre, su altura y el largo de su cabello llamaban profundamente su atención y comprendía la razón por la cual Gabriel gustaba de él. Una mirada de reconocimiento cruzó su rostro, seguramente lo recordaba de la noche anterior y encontrarlo ahí debía ser sumamente inesperado.

-Buenos días Sam –respondió Castiel haciendo gala de sus mejores habilidades sociales, algo que le costaba demasiado pero que intentaría por el hecho de que frente a él estaba el hermano de Dean.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Lo siento –comienza titubeante, parece que lo inesperado de la situación lo hace considerar dos veces sus acciones. Castiel ha sido médico por quince años y sabe observar esos detalles en la gente que lo hacen sospechar de lo que dicen o de lo que dejan de decir.- ¿Castiel?

-Sí, ese es mi nombre Sam –responde aunque le intriga mucho lo que pensaba hacer al entrar a la librería de su hermano.- Perdona pero, ¿no deberías estar en un avión?

Sam suspira y se derrumba en el sofá que hay frente a la calla, ese que Gabriel insistió debía existir para que la gente se sentara a apreciar sus adquisiciones. Le gustaba ver a la gente leer, decía que era algo de lo más inspirador. Sam hace ver el mueble diminuto, sus largas piernas chocando con la mesa de madera en forma oval que contiene algunos libros de segunda mano que Gabriel solía dejar para que los tomara quien gustara.

-¿Estás bien?

Castiel está genuinamente preocupado, el día anterior cuando los Winchester habían entrado a su vida parecía todo muy sencillo. En el caso de Sam la impresión había sido positiva, felizmente casado es lo que pensaba de él y verlo ahora con tribulaciones en su mente no cuadraba en absoluto con la imagen que se había creado.

-Jess –dijo y miró a Castiel para ver si no necesitaba alguna aclaración, la cual no era necesaria porque asociaba ese nombre a su esposa- me pidió que no fuera con ella porque osé contestar una llamada del trabajo mientras esperábamos abordar.

Castiel parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza a la derecha a modo de respuesta, ¿de verdad eso era cierto? Se le hacía un comportamiento exagerado y muy fuera de lugar, algo que definitivamente él se habría tomado muy mal.

-Vaya, que terrible –no se le ocurrió ninguna otra cosa que decir, no tenía idea de que era lo adecuado porque no lo conocía.

-La última vez que algo así sucedió vine aquí –agregó y pareció buscar a alguien.- El hombre que me atendió, además de recomendar muy buenos libros, me ayudó a tranquilizarme. Pensé que…

La mirada de Sam se perdió entre los libreros tal vez esperando que el hombre, quien obviamente era su hermano Gabriel, apareciera. Castiel sintió algo que no sabía identificar, ¿era tristeza porque Sam tenía problemas graves en su matrimonio o porque había venido a buscar a la persona que  secretamente se encontraba enamorado de él? En parte se alegró que no estuviera presente su hermano o quién sabe qué cantidad de esperanzas se habría hecho.

-Es mi hermano a quien buscas –dijo de repente sin poderse controlar- Gabriel, pero se encuentra enfermo.

-¿Es algo grave? –La voz de Sam denotaba clara preocupación y Castiel sintió que era sincero, se fue a sentar a su lado y puso una mano sobre su brazo derecho, era un gesto estudiado de acompañamiento para asegurar que todo estaría bien.

-No, tranquilo –le aseguró, Sam pareció recobrar el aliento ante sus palabras.- Es cosa de que repose mucho el día de hoy y estará como si nada.

-Lo siento –se había quedado unos momentos en silencio para interrumpirlos con esas palabras, de inmediato se puso de pie y comenzó caminar de un lado para otro.- Debes creer que esto es una tontería, después de todo tú no me conoces y tu hermano tampoco lo hace…

-Sam –usó su voz más serena, esa que solía utilizar para cuando había que dar malas noticias.- Sea lo que sea que pasó si necesitas hablar con alguien, estoy disponible.

El hombre sonrió, parecía más joven que Dean y tal vez por esta razón, se aventuró a tener esa confianza, como fuera, los Winchester estaban probando ser la debilidad de Castiel si era capaz de por ellos bajar todas sus defensas.

-Hace algunos años me iba a casar con Jess –la mirada de Castiel fue de inmediato al anillo en su mano derecha, el hombre se dio cuenta y lo hizo girar con sus dedos.- Sí, uso un anillo pero no, no estamos casados.

-¿Qué pasó?

Cuando Castiel se dio cuenta de la hora que era faltaban diez minutos para las doce del día, Sam le ofreció llevarlo hasta la agencia cuando vio que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Subió a su automóvil, un modelo del año de la marca Ford, muy moderno, pero seguramente no era algo que le agradaría a Dean. Pensó que no era correcto, extrañamente relacionaba a los hermanos con vehículos clásicos.

Llegaron un minuto antes del mediodía.

-Siento haberte retrasado –le dijo el hombre y Castiel negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, perdí la noción del tiempo Sam –puso su mano en la manija para abrir la puerta.- Pero la oferta sigue en pie cada vez que lo necesites.

-Gracias Castiel –lo miró descender y bajó el vidrio para decirle una última cosa.- Espero que Gabriel se recupere pronto.

-Mañana estará en la librería sin lugar a dudas –dijo y pensó por dos segundos sobre lo siguiente, seguramente Gabriel lo golpearía si se enteraba pero no tenía más remedio.- Sam, si sólo quieres como amigo a mi hermano, trata de dejarlo muy claro por favor.

El hombre pareció sorprendido pero no duró, Castiel sabía que no se equivocaba que tal vez una vez podría haber sido una coincidencia, entrar en una librería y conocer a alguien que le era agradable; pero después de eso volver a ese mismo lugar a buscar a ese mismo hombre, eso no era coincidencia. Sam, si bien no conocía a su hermano como para sentir nada por él, mostraba cierto interés en alguien que parecía haberlo comprendido con una sola charla de minutos, eso no se encontraba todos los días y por eso buscaba volverlo a ver.

Pero Castiel no lo consideraba justo para Gabriel, mucho menos después de verlo ahogarse en alcohol.

-Gracias Castiel –repitió y se alejó antes de que pudiera decir algo más, tal vez tratando que Dean no fuera a notar la presencia de su coche afuera de la agencia cuando se suponía que debía estar volando sobre el país. Le daba tristeza pensar que un par de chicos como Sam y Jess tuvieran tantos problemas por algo que sucedió cuando eran jóvenes, algo que deberían dejar atrás y superar como pareja. Sin embargo, era algo que ni siquiera Dean sabía y trataría la confesión de Sam como si fuera un secreto profesional.

Atravesó el área de exhibición declinando la oferta de ayuda de una de las señoritas y entró a la zona del servicio. Dean estaba ahí, ¿lo estaba esperando? Parecía casi ansioso y alguien lo distrajo justo en el momento en que Castiel entró, por lo que no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su presencia. Así que tuvo unos cuantos segundos para observarlo, se veía como en un sueño, su cabello claro, sus ojos tan verdes y esa sonrisa nerviosa.

Le gustaba demasiado, debía de aceptarlo, le gustaba como para estar a su lado la vida entera.

Cuando por fin lo vio, habría jurado que brilló con luz propia. Castiel tuvo que sonreír y se sintió de lo más tonto y predecible, sonriendo porque el chico que le gustaba lo miraba. Pero era algo perfecto de observarse y sobretodo de vivirse, se sentía muy bien, su corazón latía con una fuerza inusitada y la alegría que viajaba por su cuerpo era como una energía que podría haberlo impulsado para hacer cualquier cosa.

-Cas.

-Hola Dean –dijo y eran las dos palabras que más disfrutaba pronunciar, aunque también le habría gustado decir cosas como “¿dormiste bien Dean?”, “¿te gusta el lado derecho o el izquierdo de la cama?” o “¿te parece si no usamos condón?”. Este último pensamiento hizo que su rostro se sintiera tan caliente que temió estar mostrando el aspecto de un tomate maduro.

-¿Estás bien Cas? –Preguntó de inmediato Dean- Te has puesto muy rojo.

El tono de su voz denotaba que no le era extraña la razón por la cual el color de rostro había cambiado, sonaba divertido ante el hecho y esto sólo lo empeoró. ¿Así que Dean Winchester disfruta cuando tiene este efecto en otra persona? Vaya, el que el hombre fuera consciente de su hermosura no era algo raro, la vida entera debieron recordárselo de una u otra manera, pero Castiel no estaba aún acostumbrado a verlo y a que su mente comenzara a explorar las más locas de las posibilidades.

Que no eran imposibles si se dejaba llevar por las evidencias del día previo.

-No es nada Dean –respondió cuando sintió que su voz no fallaría llevándolo a una vergüenza mucho mayor. No podía haber nada más patético que un hombre de su edad sonrojándose.

-Muy bien –dijo el otro hombre, a simple vista parecía que no de la importancia pero cuando Castiel logró alzar la vista del piso se encontró con que le sonreía de una manera que no era fácil de interpretar.- Vamos a ver tu Yaris.

Salieron de recepción y caminaron unos cuantos pasos dentro del taller, Castiel apreciaba la pulcritud del lugar, todo se veían excesivamente limpio y ordenado, nada que ver con un taller mecánico cualquiera.

-Hace falta grasa y suciedad para que lo creas ¿verdad? –comentó su acompañante casi leyendo su mente. Castiel asintió, la verdad es que esos lugares se le hacían extraños, ¿cómo era que trabajaban de esa manera que no ensuciaban absolutamente nada?- Bueno, pues aquí está tu vehículo.

Se detuvieron frente al Yaris que se encontraba posicionado cerca de la salida, listo para que lo recibiera y se fuera, Dean explicó todo aquello que le hicieron aunque Castiel entendió muy poco, lo mismo que sucedería si se ponía a hablar de la fisiopatología de la diabetes con alguien que no fuera médico. Pero entendió que los frenos estaban bien y que no iba a tener ningún problema, al parecer en el servicio pasado, que había realizado en otra agencia, no había ajustado adecuadamente las balatas y por eso el ruido.

-Ahora señor Novak –Castiel lo vio de inmediato, quería parecer serio pero una sonrisa traviesa delataba que le agradaba llamarlo así- o ¿es más correcto Doctor Novak?

Castiel sintió que cada centímetro de su piel se erizaba. Aquello estaba bien, podría cerrar los ojos e imaginar ese tono de voz repitiendo su nombre dentro del consultorio, pidiendo que lo ayudar a aliviar una molestia que se había vuelto… urgente.

-No es necesario que me llames así Dean –logró pronunciar después de tener que respirar profundo en dos ocasiones.

-No es necesario pero me creo que me gusta llamarte así … Doctor Novak –esta vez la intención era clara, tal vez la previa sólo había sido una prueba. La verdad es que estaban muy cerca uno del otro, Dean había invadido su espacio personal y no iba a quejarse de eso. Sólo que unos metros los separaban del resto de personas y no habría sido adecuado dejarse llevar por lo que su mente sugería.

Dean, por fortuna, se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso para atrás.

-Creo que tienes que ir a pagar Cas y entonces podremos salir de aquí –lo tomó del brazo y lo guío con suavidad de regreso a la recepción del servicio.- Garth está listo para darte tu orden de pago.

Garth, al escuchar su nombre, se levantó de inmediato y con una gran sonrisa le entregó los mencionados papeles, con eso se dirigió a la caja y tuvo que hacer una pequeña fila de dos personas. La cajera revisó sus hojas y dijo el monto a pagar, entonces Castiel creyó estar escuchando mal.

-¿Cuál es el precio que me ha dicho?

-Trescientos cincuenta dólares por favor –repitió la cajera monótonamente y esperó a que Castiel procesara la información. Era demasiado, lo más que había pagado para que le dijeran que no había sido nada, sólo un error de ajuste en el servicio pasado. Estuvo a punto de comenzar a quejarse, de exigir que se le explicara la razón del precio, ¿qué podía valer tanto como para que le cobraran eso?

Entonces comprendió que jamás iba a poder quejarse de haber tenido que llevar su auto al servicio y que pagaría lo que fuera. Sacó la tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó a la chica. Regresó al escritorio de Garth sabiendo que trescientos cincuenta dólares eran muy poco por el privilegio de haber conocido a Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadie se asuste!!! No es el final xD


	8. More than a feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Castiel salen juntos después de recoger el Yaris. Es una cita en toda la extensión de la palabra y Dean decide ir un poco más allá. Mientras tanto Gabriel se siente miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin beta ni nadie que me diga lo mal que está escrito, todos los errores son míos, así que pido una disculpa por adelantado.

**11: What is this?**

Debió saber que algo tan sencillo como salir del servicio de Toyota no sería ni por asomo sencillo. El problema residía en que “esto”, como llamaba a lo había entre ambos, era tan nuevo y parecía muy frágil, aunque al mismo tiempo era algo que asemejaba una relación de toda la vida. Por lo mismo, no era fácil, sentía que debía ir con cuidado, dando pasos lentos, como si temiera asustarlo. Por el otro lado, ¿era posible considerar que podría asustar a un hombre que era mayor que él?

Castiel dejó su Yaris fuera de su edificio, Dean creyó ver mucha duda en él cuando le ofreció seguirlo hasta ahí y después ir en su Impala, parecía como si no quisiera dejarle saber dónde vivía, lo cual era seguramente una tontería. ¿Qué podía tener de malo? El vecindario no era tan elegante como donde vivía Gabriel pero estaba bien, el edificio parecía pequeño, unos cuantos departamentos, sin embargo se veía un lugar agradable. No entró al lugar, sólo cerró el auto y caminó hasta donde Dean lo esperaba.

Mientras manejaba, miró de nuevo a Castiel sentado a su lado, parecía más cómodo que las veces anteriores, tal vez se estaba acostumbrando a subir a su auto y no estaba tan tenso. Habían acordado que como ambos se saltaron el desayuno podrían ir a comer algo aunque fuera temprano, Dean tenía un restaurante favorito para comer hamburguesas, uno que tenía mesitas muy acogedoras y ofrecía además galletas caseras y pays de manzana. Se podía ver el río Charles desde la terraza y el ambiente solía ser agradable, familias iban a comer ahí. Además, el sabor de esas hamburguesas era incomparable.

Castiel miraba el camino, los otros automóviles, las personas caminando, parecía estar tarareando “More than a feeling” en voz muy baja, aunque para Dean era muy claro, además de que se distrajo por un momento por la forma en que movía los labios. Le gustaban esos labios, había estado fantaseando con ellos bastante, para ser tan poco el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Castiel, había pasado todo el tiempo pensando de lo que eran capaces esos labios.

Estacionó el Impala a unas calles, vio a Castiel sonreír cuando le quito una mancha de la puerta con la orilla de su chamarra, parecía que no consideraba raro que cuidara tanto de su auto cuando otros ya se habrían burlado de él. Porque lo cuidaba mucho, generalmente debía recordarle a la gente que no subiera los zapatos a las vestiduras o que no azotaran las puertas, que no tocaran nada con los dedos sucios y cosas así que lograban que la mayoría de sus amigos hicieran justamente eso para molestarlo. Sin embargo, Castiel parecía comprender que era casi una extensión de él mismo, tal vez por eso se sentaba a su lado y se comportaba como si perteneciera.

Caminaron sin prisa, estuvo a punto de tomar su mano pero desistió en el último momento, no quería imponerse, aunque si Castiel tomaba la suya no se quejaría en absoluto. Llegaron al lugar y se sentaron en la terraza, el clima no era muy frío así que se estaba muy cómodo en aquellas sillas. Ordenaron y pasaron el tiempo conversando sobre cosas simples, cosas que normalmente no habrían despertado ningún interés en él pero que de la boca de Castiel, cualquier cosa sonaba bien.

Hasta las historias de la consulta de la clínica.

-¿De verdad la gente hace eso?

Le gustaba la manera en que Castiel recordaba las cosas, inclinaba su cabeza hacia el lado derecho y sonreía ligeramente, aunque a veces en vez de sonreír fruncía el ceño, como si se acordara de algo malo.

-Me temo que sí Dean –respondió muy serio, podría parecer otra cosa, que Castiel no tomaba mucha importancia en su trabajo, que sólo cumplía y que no tenía ninguna otra cosa en la que ocupar su tiempo, pero la verdad era otra y para él era sumamente evidente. A Castiel le importaba a tal grado que siempre pensaba en cómo ayudarlos, qué ofrecerles para la siguiente consulta, ahora mismo que recordaba, pensaba en qué debería hacer para corregir sus problemas.- Dejan de tomar su medicamento en cuanto comienza a sentirse un poco mejor…

Mordió su hamburguesa, estaba por terminarla, una pequeña mancha de salsa cátsup quedó sobre su  labio inferior. Sabía que estaba mal, que nada durante el día había mostrado más que una amigable convivencia, Castiel estaba tranquilo, no se había puesto nervioso en su presencia y le sonreía con mucha naturalidad. Y ahora estaba a punto de arruinar aquello pero la tentación era demasiada y no la toleraba más.

Antes de que pudiera tomar su servilleta y limpiar sus labios, Dean había invadido su espacio personal y lo miraba con un poco de más intensidad de la considerada adecuada. Los ojos azules eran demasiado bellos, lo hacían pensar en momentos maravillosos a su lado, acarició su mejilla con mucha suavidad y se quedó contemplando la bendita mancha roja.

Dean no solía ser así, tener estos momentos donde el tiempo parecía detenerse era propio de las películas románticas, esas totalmente ridículas y que sólo veía cuando de verdad no quería ni levantarse para buscar el control remoto. Había tenido muchas novias, chicas que de un día a otro olvidaba, nunca antes había salido verdaderamente con un chico, no había encontrado uno que por quién valiera la pena pelearse con el mundo.

Sólo estaba Castiel.

Por Castiel se podría pelear contra el mundo entero, podía poner su vida de cabeza, podría simplemente hacer lo que fuera. Si alguien le preguntaba el por qué podría ser capaz de todo eso por alguien a quien acababa de conocer, tendría que responder que no tenía idea, pero que estaba averiguándolo y que se tomaría todo el tiempo necesario para saberlo a cabalidad.

Una manera de saberlo, de entender porque estar en su presencia le parecía lo mejor del mundo, era averiguar el sabor de esos labios debajo de la salsa cátsup. El tiempo de verdad se detuvo para Dean, sintió que su corazón no estaba latiendo y que sus pulmones no introducían el aire a su cuerpo, sintió que tal vez podría volar o que era capaz de besar al hombre frente de él sin morir en el intento.

Lo hizo, tocó sus labios con mucha suavidad, estaban un poco secos y se sentía reales sobre los suyos. Era diferente a todo lo que conocía, era único no porque fuera un hombre, sino porque era Castiel. Sintió una especie de alivio al besarlo, por lo que no se conformó con sólo el ligero roce, quería todo y este era un primer paso para conseguirlo.

Castiel gimió muy bajito, un sonido apenas audible, aunque suficiente para lograr que Dean casi cayera de su silla al intentar estar más cerca de él. De alguna manera se había descontrolado, la buena fortuna les daba un poco de privacidad, estaban solos en la terraza y cuando el beso de convirtió en algo carente de coordinación donde parecía que quería abarcar todo nada más con sus bocas.

Pero estaban en un lugar público y sabían que debían detenerse, de alguna forma Dean lo rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que su respiración se tranquilizara aspirando el olor del cabello de Castiel. Lo había besado, así nada más, el mundo seguía en pie y no había recibido un golpe en la cara por haber tomado el atrevimiento. Lo había besado y estaban juntos, en ese instante sólo existían ellos dos y todo lo que parecía importante, realmente no era nada comparado a la sensación del otro. La sensación de su cuerpo, el calor del mismo, el olor de su piel.

-Cas –susurró en su oído.

-Dean –respondió el otro hombre en el mismo tono.

-No huyas –dijo sin saber bien por qué pensaba que podría ser así.

-No pienso huir Dean.

Apretó un poco el abrazo sobre Castiel y sintió como las manos de él se aferraban con fuerza a su ropa. Por alguna razón pensaba que si iba con prisa y sin cuidado, podría echarlo a perder, lo asustaría, lo alejaría. No podía dejar que eso pasara, por eso ahora le pedía que no se fuera, que no lo dejara, que no huyera de su lado.

-Muy bien.

Dean logró calmar esos pensamientos de haber echado todo a perder cuando Castiel volteó ligeramente su cabeza y sus labios entraron en contacto con su cuello, el cual comenzó a acariciar con sus labios. Esa sensación de tranquilidad, de que todo era como debía ser, jamás la había conocido.

Esa sensación era tan preciosa, que no podía perderla nunca.

 

**12: You can mess with me**

Eran las dos de la tarde.

Tenía hambre y frío, aunque el sol brillaba con fuerza en el exterior. Con demasiado fuerza. Deseó poder meterse debajo de la cama y aislarse de todo, de la luz y del ruido. Olvidar la sensación imperiosa de comer algo que lo comandaba a levantarse. Pero sobretodo, olvidar que por una vez en su vida, imaginó estar con alguien, tener a alguien, ser de alguien.

Había sido la peor estupidez del mundo. Platicó con él una vez, veinte minutos para ser exactos y en ese tiempo quedó tan idiotizado que no preguntó nada importante, como su nombre, como su número telefónico.

Se levantó muy a su pesar, fue al baño y buscó en su departamento, tal vez Castiel había regresado, pero no, estaba solo. Suspiró con esa sensación de derrota que parecía ya tan normal aunque apenas el día anterior la había conocido. El único ser humano que lo hacía soñar estaba casado, tenía una linda esposa, era feliz.

Aunque esa vez, en su librería, parecía tan perdido, tan necesitado de alguien con quien hablar. Y él había estado ahí y trató de ayudarlo aunque no entendía cuál era el problema. Después se dedicó a soñar, a fantasear que volvía a entrar por la puerta con el sólo propósito de volverlo a ver, que lo invitaba a salir, que una cosa llevaba a la otra y que esos brazos lo sostenían en una posición… interesante.

El teléfono sonó y lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿El señor Gabriel Novak? –escuchó a la voz completamente seria del otro lado de la línea. Al decir que era él quien hablaba, comenzó una conversación con un ejecutivo de cuenta de su banco. Tenía que ir al banco, de hecho era urgente, al parecer su tarjeta de crédito había sido clonada y tenía un cargo exorbitante. Ese el problema de tener una línea de crédito muy amplia. Suspiró y trató de controlar el dolor de cabeza que estaba a punto de hacer que explotaran todas sus neuronas.

Salió después de veinte minutos, no toleró ver su imagen en el espejo pero logró tomar un baño, su cabello estaba por completo aplastado y sucio, así que no había manera de que pisara la calle si no se bañaba antes. Se puso lo primero que encontró y aun escurría agua de su cabello al bajar las escaleras, se debía a que la palidez de su rostro y las ojeras lo hicieron dejar el cuarto de baño prematuramente. Ese no era él, ese era el tonto que pensó que se podía enamorar a primera vista.

Debía tomar un taxi, una vez en la calle se sintió mareado y caminó un poco sin sentido, cuando se dio cuenta estaba a una calle de su librería y se había alejado del banco. Debía confesar que la cantidad de alcohol que tomó en tan corto periodo de tiempo fue demasiado, nunca había hecho algo así, por lo mismo, era la primera vez que tenía una resaca de esa magnitud.

Se recargó por un segundo en la pared de un edificio y se rodeó con sus propios brazos, el efecto del alcohol se iría, mañana no se sentiría como si lo hubiera apedreado. Tendría que ir a abrir su negocio, encargarse de los pequeños detalles, considerar una vez más la loca idea de contratar a alguien para que lo ayudara. Su vida normal, esa que parecía tan despreocupada.

Lo que nunca se iría era la sensación de soledad, la había tenido toda la vida, la ocultaba detrás de sonrisas y malas bromas, haciendo enojar a sus padres y a Castiel, desesperando a todas las personas a su alrededor. A la gente le molesta que a otros les guste la soledad, es más fácil aparentar que se está en compañía y que son los demás los que se alejan, no que uno busca no estar con nadie. Al final comprendió que le gustaba ser así, estar con las personas por algún tiempo y luego no volverlas a ver, siendo su hermano la compañía más persistente y agradable.

Recordaba a todas y cada una de sus “novias”, desde la primera cuyo noviazgo duró una hora, aunque claro, tenía siete años así que no era más que un juego, hasta todas las chicas a las que le prometió llamar al día siguiente. Hubo una chica que hasta le presentó a su madre, había salido con ella tres meses y la llevó a la casa, su madre ya estaba muy enferma y quería que pensara que él estaría bien y con una buena chica como esposa.

No logró engañarla. “Gabriel, ella no te gusta, sólo crees que es alguien a quien yo aprobaría”. El recuerdo le causó que el dolor de cabeza regresara y apretó los ojos en un esfuerzo para alejarlo, había tomado el doble de la dosis que Castiel le había recomendado y a pesar de eso, la punzada iba y venía. Su madre había muerto y él seguía su último consejo, sé feliz Gabe, aunque esa búsqueda de la felicidad lo había hecho imaginar un estúpido romance con el estúpido hombre que había entrado a su estúpida tienda.

Estúpida vida.

-¿Estás bien?

Esa voz. Gabriel se puso una mano en la cara, era imposible, ahora estaba alucinando, tal vez debiera ir al hospital o llamar a Castiel y decirle. De repente sintió el agarre de una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo y tuvo que abrir los ojos y mirar la persona que estaba frente a él. Su expresión parecía preocupada, seguramente tenía tan buen corazón que le preocupaba que un hombre en su condición se estuviera casi desmayando en la calle.

Su condición de indigente si es que el espejo no había mentido y no creía que lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Estás bien?

Esa voz, no la había soñado entonces. Su visión se había puesto borrosa, demonios, malditos de Michael y de Uriel, se suponían sus amigos, ¿por qué habían dejado que bebiera tanto? Respiró profundo, el hombre frente a él olía a ropa limpia con un ligero toque de loción. Era muy agradable y Gabriel podría jurar que si se abrazaba a él, todos sus malestares desaparecerían. Pero lo que hizo fue marearse, su estómago dio un salto y luchó con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar de nuevo.

-No estás bien ¿verdad?

El hombre frente a él literalmente cargó con él, era la ventaja de ser un hombre alto y fuerte y de qué el fuera menudo y compacto. Su madre habría sonreído, Gabe, tendrás que conseguir una novia muy pequeña… o un novio muy alto. Su madre siempre dejó abiertas ambas posibilidades, aunque él pensara que se equivocaba por completo. Al final las madres tenían razón, pensaba mientras se encontraba con que podía moverlo con facilidad y depositarlo en el asiento del conductor de su automóvil.

Abrió los ojos y ese hombre estaba en cuclillas junto a él, abriendo una botella de agua que había cogido del asiento trasero para ofrecérsela. ¿Era real? Vaya tontería, como sacada de un libro, seguramente no estaba soñando mientras estaba tirado sobre el pavimento muriendo de dolor de cabeza y deshidratación.

-¿Debería llevarte al hospital?

Su voz lo tranquilizaba pero no podía abrir la boca ni para decirle que no, nada de hospitales, eran lugares horribles.

-Tal vez deba llamar a tu hermano, mencionó que estabas enfermo aunque dijo que no era nada grave…

¿Castiel? ¿Había hablado con Castiel?

-Tengo que ir al banco –consiguió murmurar, sintió la boca muy seca por lo que le dio un trago al agua.

-¿Al banco?  ¿Es urgente?

Asintió muy suavemente y el otro hombre pareció considerar que eso era cierto por lo que le ayudó a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y puso el auto en movimiento en cuando le dijo la sucursal a la que tenía que ir. El viaje duró unos quince minutos, manejaba muy bien, se pudo recostar y disfrutar la manera tan perfecta como hacía todo.

Sam Winchester.

Un nombre que conoció el día de ayer, el día que pensaba que bien podía ser el último de su vida porque no entendía la manera en que podía seguir viviendo en un mundo donde se enamoraba por primera vez en su vida de alguien que era imposible.

Sin embargo, Sam Winchester había venido a su rescate, como si necesitara ser rescatado, aunque si lo necesitaba, el maldito dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando y de ninguna manera podría llegar al banco por su cuenta. Algo en su forma de ser apreciaba lo poco que se podía obtener de algo, aunque no fuera lo que quería, si Sam de repente entraba en su vida y le ofrecía lo que fuera, lo iba a tomar.

-Llegamos.

Sam estacionó a unos cuantos metros del lugar, bajó y corrió para abrir su puerta. Gabriel sonrió, aquello era una novedad y le gustaba. Hasta podría dejar que tomara su mano para ayudarlo a bajar.

Gabriel se sentía como un chico adolescente por primera vez en su vida, porque cuando pasó por la adolescencia todo era bromas y risas, nunca hubo nada de romance. Sam lo vio trastabillar con su propio pie al tratar de dar un paso y lo sostuvo, aquello era digno de una novela pero sabía que eso sólo sucedía en su cabeza y nada más.

Sin embargo Sam lo sostuvo y caminó a su lado hasta llegar con el ejecutivo, estuvo al pendiente mientras hablaba con el ejecutivo de su cuenta y le ofreció la botella de agua cuando su boca parecía querer negarse a hablar. Terminaron una hora después, todo arreglado, los cargos disparatados fueron impugnados y tendría su crédito liberado en menos de 24 horas. Después de eso debieron tomar caminos separados, Gabriel estaba listo para eso, para que el muy atento Sam le ofreciera llevarlo a su casa.

Estaba listo para negarse.

-Necesitas comer, vamos, te preparé algo.

Claro, era más fácil pensar en negarse a hacerlo realmente, sobre todo si estaba a punto de llevarlo a su casa y cocinar para él.

Lo más sabio y correcto habría sido decir que no, que iría a su casa. Ese hombre estaba casado, ese hombre lo provocaba. Pero simplemente era una buena persona que se preocupaba porque no muriera ese día. Así que aceptó ir con él.

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos sean a mi segundo fanfic del fandom de SPN. Cualquier aberración, fue un hechicero!! No, cualquier cosa que me quieran comentar estoy abierta al diálogo, así que apreciaré sus comentarios y los agradeceré de corazón.


End file.
